


Mobsters and Their Pups

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, KittyAnna, KittyMichael, M/M, Mobsters, Puppies, PuppyDean, PuppyNessie, Smut, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel and James has always wanted a puppy boy or girl didn’t matter which they were always so cute and fluffy and loved being loved, and were great to have sex with.





	1. Chapter 1

A Mr. Smith is here to see you?” the receptionist said over the intercom

 

Castiel's appointment was right on time meeting with a revival mobster almost never ended well but the Novak’s controlled the docks and if anyone else wanted access they had to put up.

 

“Hello Mr. Smith what can I do for you today?” Castiel asked

 

“I wanted to negotiate our terms of dock access” Mr.Smith said Castiel nodded, picked up the phone

 

“Mr. Smith is here!” He said and hung up.

 

The door open and Castiel's twin brother James walked in hello James said standing next to Castiel “I was just telling your brother that I wanted to negotiate the terms of my people accessing the dock for a shipment” Mr. Smith said,

 

“And what are you proposing?” James asked

 

“20/80 split” Mr. Smith said

 

“I’m assuming you’ll be the 80” Castiel said

 

“How about this a 60/40 and we get access to the airport” James said

 

“I don’t know” Mr. Smith said

 

“Well then I guess we are done!” Castiel said James walking to the door

 

“Alright hang on how about 30/70 and I through in two pups” Mr.Smith said,

 

Castiel and James has always wanted a puppy boy or girl didn’t matter which they were always so cute and fluffy and loved being loved, and were great to have sex with.

 

Castiel looked at James who nodded

 

“Sounds good” Castiel said Mr. Smith waved his hand and the man who was with him opened the door two larger men walked in carrying a pup each they were snarling and growling

 

“Dow, Dow!” One was saying

 

“Here you go two pups, It was nice doing business with you” Mr. Smith said getting up and walking out the two big men hand a pup to each brother and walked out. The pups bit their new masters who dropped them.

 

“Damn it she bit me” James said

 

“he bit me too” the pups scurried to a corner.

 

Bright green eyes stared up at the brothers, dark blonde hair covered their bodies they had fluffy tails with black tips,a patch of black covered one eye on both, they clung to each other they were dirty in need of a bath with no clothes on.

 

“It’s alright we aren’t going to hurt you get to come home with us” jimmy said in the nicest voice possible,

 

“I’m Jimmy and that’s my brother Castiel, can you tell me your names?” He asked

 

“Dean, Nessie” the male said

 

“Ok dean and Nessie will you come over here so we can look at you?” He asked

 

They nodded and untangled themselves from each other and stood up they weren’t that big about the size of a 5 year old it may have been because they were twins, twins never faired well in the puppy world one died or they both did, it was rare that they both served.

 

“Sowy we bite you” Nessie said not looking up

 

“You punish me?” She asked

 

“Yes but not until we get home” Jimmy said she whined

 

“Dean what about you?” Castiel asked

 

“Sowy” Dean said

 

“Ok now that you’re both here with us,  we have nothing at home for them” Cas said almost horrified

 

“We can have Balthazar pick something up for us before he picks us up” James said castiel nodded

 

“We have some work to finish and then we can go home, you both can stay in here with me” Castiel said neither one of them moved stood where they were tails flicking back and forth.

“Come sit here by the desk” Castiel said they both moved and sat down next to the desk.

 

They were quiet and when castiel looked down they we curled around each other sleeping,

 

“wake up, It’s time to go home” Castiel said, they whined a little Dean let out a little yip when he yawned,

 

“Since we don’t have leashes for you we are going to carry you!” James said

 

picking up Nessie she was light to carry, Castiel picked up Dean he was light too normally the males weighed more. They carried their new pups to the car the both snuggled closer to their person it was cold out  

 

“Are you cold?” James asked Nessie nodded

 

“Vewy” She said shivering Dean was shivering too,

 

“They weren’t very well taken care of” castiel noted

 

“Yeah I can see that” James said climbing into the SUV, Nessie started shaking

 

“Don’t wike” she said

 

“Don’t like what?” James asked

 

“Nessie don’t wike car rides, say it huwt hew tummy” Dean said looking at his sister worried

 

“Do you throw up?” Castiel asked

 

“Sometime she do, she got big troubles” Dean said

 

“It’s ok you tell me if you gonna throw up ok?” James said petting her head, Nessie nodded and clung to jimmy.

 

Dean seem excited to be in the car sat down on the floor at Castiel's feet and bounced up and down, Nessie wasn’t as please with the car ride she laid down at James feet, she looked a bit pale and Dean whined at the sight of his sister patting her and saying everything was going to be alright. They pulled up to their apartment Jimmy wrapped his coat around Nessie before lifting her out of the car, Castiel did the same to Dean.

 

“Welcome home gentlemen I see we have new friends” the doorman said

 

“Yeah a gift from Mr. Smith!” Castiel said the door man nodded

 

“Balthazar already brought the stuff over” The doorman said. The took the elevator up to the top floor.

 

“Pwetty” Dean said when the doors opened, Nessie peeked up from Jimmy’s shoulder

 

“Wow! Yous wive hew?” Nessie asked looking around

 

“You do too” Jimmy said smiling they were so perfect and pretty Jimmy could wait to fuck his new pup.

 

An older black lady walked into the entryway

 

“Good you are home Balthazar brought buy a bunch of stuff for some new puppy’s but I told him…” she stopped talking

 

“You went and got yourselves some pups good for you” She said smiling

 

“Hello little ones” She said Nessie his her face in Jimmy’s neck and Dean his behind Castiel

 

“They are a bit skittish” James said

 

“Sorry Missouri” Castiel said

 

“Now worries they just got to get to know me but tonight I’m heading home, my grandbabies are coming by tomorrow” She said leaving.

 

Jimmy put Nessie on the floor his jacket pooled around her little body

 

“Dean we got a fever now?” She asked he nodded  as Castiel placed him on the floor, she stood up and looked around and then looked back at Jimmy and put her arms up

 

“Ups” she said

 

“No Nessie” Jimmy said

 

“Ups” she said again

 

“No, I want you to look around” Jimmy said

 

“Ups Daddy” She said looking up with her big green eyes

 

“James don’t she needs to learn” Castiel said

 

“Pwease ups Daddy” She said again stomping her little foot to make a point,

 

“Nessie Daddy say no” Dean said

 

“I wan ups, no walks” She said to her brother,

 

“Nessie stub, stubborn” Dean said trying to get the word right looking up at Castiel,

 

“I noticed, you got your hands full brother” Castiel said laughing walking away Dean followed

 

“Pwease” She said one more time with tears in her eyes, Jimmy all but lost it

 

“Nessie, you need to walk around” James said walking away, Nessie howled a very sad howl and started crying.

 

“James what did you do to her?” Castiel asked

 

“Nothing just what you said” jimmy answered

 

“Well pick her up!” Castiel said

 

“I’m sorry Nessie don’t cry” James said picking her up

 

“Nessie always spoiwl” Dean said.

 

“Alright, now let go see what Uncle Balthazar has brought our new puppies” Castiel said heading towards the bed room,  Dean right on his heels

 

“Daddy wike Nessie?” She asked Jimmy holding a hand on his face

 

“Yes” He said

 

“Daddy wike Dean?” She asked

 

“Yes daddy like both of you!” James said she placed her head back on James shoulder,

 

“Do you want to pick out some pajamas to wear to bed after your bath?” Jimmy asked Nessie wiggled down his leg and waited

 

“Here are some blankets for you guys to pick from” Castiel said

 

“We pick?” Dean asked

 

“Yeah whatever you want for now until we go shopping ourselves?” Castiel said

 

“We pick” Dean said to Nessie like he was answering a question, Balthazar had brought blankets in almost every color, girl and boy pajamas dresses, basic puppy toys and a few bath toys, a ball rolled away when Castiel dumped the bag Dean happily went and got it,

 

“Dean wook pink” Nessie said holding up a pink nightgown

 

“I want” Dean said smiling Nessie handed it to him, Nessie picked the matching purple nightgown, Dean found a pink blanket and Nessie’s was purple.

 

“Alright little pups bathtime!” Castiel announced Dean whined a bit but Nessie walked behind Jimmy and tripped over his coat she was still wearing Dean ran to her side

 

“Sissy ok?” He asked she nodded and wiped a tear away

 

“Daddy?” She asked holding up her arms James picked her up

 

“I should have taken that off of you but you looked so cute” James said nuzzling his pup.

 

Castiel ran the bath water and when it was done filling he turned and Dean was gone,

 

“Where did he go?” Castiel asked

 

“I don’t know Cassie you might have your hands full” James said laughing,

 

“Help me find him” Castiel said “Dean come on”

 

“Where did he go?” He mused,

 

“Dean no wike bath, he prolly under the bed” Nessie whispered to Jimmy, who nodded placed her down and lifted the bedding and sure enough little green eyes were looking at him terrified,

 

“Cas I found him” Jimmy yelled

 

“Where… of course” He said

 

“A little birdie told me” Jimmy said

 

“I not a birdie” Nessie said Jimmy smiled

 

“Dean you need to come out, it will be ok” Castiel said he waited

 

“If I have to come under there you’ll get a spanking” Castiel said a very sad whine came from under the bed, dean crawled out very slowly

 

“Don’t wike baths, always too hot” Dean said

 

“It’s not hot” Nessie said smiling at her brother

 

“I be there” she said holding out her little hand for him to hold, Dean took her hand and walked with his sister to the bathroom.

 

Cas took his jacket off of dean and placed him in the tub, Jimmy did the same thing with Nessie,

 

“See not so bad is it” Cas said

 

“No water in ears!” Dean said

 

“We will try not to” Castiel said

 

“Did he bring shampoo!?” James asked

 

“Umm let me look!” Castiel said

 

“No he did not and their skin is to sensitive for ours water will have to do for now” he said

 

buy the time they were done the water was grey and the twins we a lighter shade of blonde then they thought, their ears we floppy and bits of black on the tips just like their tails and their eye.

 

“Are you guys hungry?” James asked after pulling the night dress over Nessie’s heads flattening her hair,

 

“Yes” they both said

 

“Let’s go see what’s in the kitchen” castiel said, Nessie looked confused

 

“What’s wrong!?” Jimmy asked

 

“Umm we don’t eat food we drink from you cock!” She said,

 

“That’s all they gave you to eat!?” Castiel asked

 

“Yeah they say we get sick we eat udder foods” Dean said.

 

“Where the hell did they come from?” Jimmy asked scooping Nessie into his arms, yeah he knew she was going to be spoiled.

 

“Maybe later but tonight you can try some food and if it hurts you tummy you can have drink from my cock ok?” Jimmy said Nessie nodded so did dean.

 

They made their way to the kitchen Nessie snuggled in jimmy’s arms and dean holding Cas’ hand,

 

“You’re going to spoil them aren’t you?” Cas asked

 

“Probably” jimmy said

 

“Big tuff mobster turned to mush by his sweet pup” Castiel teased,

 

“Don’t forget punishments for those bites earlier” Castiel said Nessie whined

 

“I say I sowy” she said bouncing a little

 

“I know but you can’t bite people” Jimmy said

 

“I was scared tot you hurt me and Dean” she said

 

“I understand that but you hurt me” jimmy said

 

“Sorry I hurt daddy” She said very sweetly

 

“I know sweetheart but you still get a spanking” Jimmy said Nessie wiggled out of Jimmy’s arms and ran away to hide, Dean just looked at Cas with big green eyes

 

“Nessie don’t wike huwt, dats what lots of people do cuz she not always nice, and she screamed and screamed and I no help no get to hew, she my sissy I could no hewp!” Dean said with tears in his eyes.

 

“Nessie where are you?” Jimmy called he looked under the bed first since that’s where they found Dean he thought they might have the same hiding spots, nope

 

“Dean where would your sister hide?” Castiel asked

 

“Don’t know she no hide, she scawd ummm she find comfy spot” Dean said looking around smelling the air,

 

“She over there” he said pointing to a pile of blankets,

 

“I wonder if my little pup is hiding in here!” jimmy said pulling the blankets back she wasn’t in there

 

“It smew wike hew” Dean said shrugging

 

“Daddy I huggy” Dean said looking at Cas

 

“Ok baby” he said holding out his hand,

 

“You ok to find her?” Cas asked

 

“Yeah she’s gotta come out sometime” Jimmy said

 

“Doubt it” Cas said taking dean into the kitchen.

 

“Maybe she’ll come out for food? Dean what do you think?” Jimmy asked

 

“Nessie, she not wike huwt, no come out, you gonna huwt hew” Dean said inspecting the meat Cas handed him and sticking it in his mouth, “

 

I think you need to find a different punishment” Cas said

 

“Dean what’s something Nessie doesn’t like beside pain?” Jimmy asked

 

“She no wike umm wits of things, being ignored, no petted, the color welwow she say it’s weird” Dean said taking another piece of meat from Cas

 

“But she rewy, rewy no wike sweeping in da cage, she get cold and sick cuz no blankets” Dean said eating some more Jimmy nodded

 

“Alright Nessie daddy’s not going to spank you, but there will still be punishment” Jimmy said he waited a small whine came from behind the couch where he didn’t look,

 

“Daddy I stuck” she said with a grunt,

 

“Daddy get you” Jimmy said

 

“I was going to wait but tonight you’ll sleep in your kennel” Jimmy said as he pulled Nessie out from behind the couch, she whined a sad pitiful whine

 

“Pwease I sweep with you! tomorrow I sweep in cage?” She asked big green eyes full of tears

 

“Don’t do it Jimmy she’s playing you” Cas yelled

 

“No” Jimmy said her shoulder slumped in defeat and climbed in jimmy’s lap,

 

“I get blanket?” She asked

 

“Of course and a soft bed in there, daddy’s not that mean” Jimmy said rubbing her ears she sighed.

 

“Let try some meat ok?” Jimmy said she nodded.

 

Jimmy and Cas sat on the couch and put cartoons on for their pups to watch while they ate dinner,

 

“Daddy, I sweepy” Dean said looking at Cas rubbing his eyes

 

“Ok baby can you wait 5 more minutes?” Cas asked Dean yawned and nodded, Nessie climbed into Jimmy lap for on  last attempt to not have to sleep in her kennel,

 

“Daddy cuddle?” She asked Jimmy wrapped his arms around her

 

“We should go to bed!” Jimmy said to Cas,  Nessie half asleep in his arms,

 

“Put her in the kennel, she’ll never respect you if you don’t stick to your word” Cas wasn’t being mean and Jimmy knew it, Cas was right she needed to know he was in charge, Cas got ready for bed

 

“I drink from daddy now?” Dean asked

 

“Not tonight, I want to make sure the meat is ok in your tummy” Cas said

 

“I get punished?” Dean asked with a whine

 

“Yes and then it’s all done” Cas said, he laid Dean across his lap his little cock rubbing against Cas leg

 

“Ok four spanks and then we are done” Cas said striking Deans butt and counting. Dean didn’t make a sound but his cock did get a little hard.

 

“All done baby” Cas said pulling Dean dress down.

 

“At the end of the bed” Cas said to Dean who complied.

 

Meanwhile in Jimmy’s room he was having a hard time putting Nessie in her kennel all he wanted to do was cuddle her but he had to put his foot down, he made up the kennel with a small puppy sized bed and blankets and a pillow the only punishment was not being near him only it felt like he was punishing himself. Nessie watched from the pillow where jimmy laid her and tears fell as she watched

 

“Daddy?” She asked quietly

 

“Yes sweet girl” He said

 

“You no wike me?”she asked it almost broke his hearts

 

“I like you” Jimmy said turning around and picking her up

 

“Then why?” She asked

 

“Because you need a punishment and this is it or a spanking” he said she nodded jimmy put her down and she crawled into the kennel and under the blankets so he couldn't see her under all the blankets he put in there so she wouldn’t get cold,

 

“Good night Nessie” he said before turning off the lights

 

About 2am Jimmy heard little cry and sniffles coming from Nessie’s kennel

 

“Daddy?” She asked very quietly he almost didn't hear her, before she sniffed again,

 

“Nessie what’s wrong?” Jimmy asked

 

“I had bad dweam” she said

 

“I know I stay here but I have hug go back in hewe” she asked

 

“Yes” Jimmy said getting up and opening her kennel she slowly crawled out and jumped in his arms,

 

“Tanks daddy” She said before crawling back in and lay down. Jimmy wanted to give in right then but needed to stay strong show his brother that the pretty green eye pup wasn’t going to break him of his tuffness, he was after all still a mob boss!

 

“Look who stuck to the punishment!” Cas said leaning against the door frame of jimmy’s room,

 

“I told you I could do it” he said sitting up

 

“Dean awake?” Jimmy asked looking over seeing Nessie had pulled her dress off after her nightmare

 

“No still sleeping!” Cas said

 

“She had a nightmare” Jimmy said following Cas to the kitchen

 

“What about!?” Cas asked

 

“She didn’t say just asked for a hug and went back in no fuss!” Jimmy said handing Cas a coffee cup.

 

“Why is it so hard to say no to her?” Jimmy asked Cas laughed

 

“Because she’s adorable, so is Dean did you see the way He was looking at the meat before he ate it so cute!” Cas said

 

“Oh no brother better not let the other bosses hear you say that!” Jimmy teased

 

“Shut it! Everyone is like that about their pups you know that, it doesn’t change the fact that I would still kill any man who crossed us!” Cas said,

 

“Daddy!?” Dean asked rubbing his eyes one ear flipped up tail wagging behind him,

 

“I’m right here baby” Cas said picking him up, snuggling him

 

“I hungwy daddy” Dean said giggling

 

“Ok wanna try some eggs?” Cas asked Dean nodded looking around for his sister

 

“Nessie?” He asked

 

“She’s still sleeping” Jimmy said dean nodded.

 

Jimmy went to check on Nessie while Cas made eggs and Dean sat on the counter watching,

 

“Nessie?” Jimmy called seeing the kennel empty he pulled the blankets out she wasn’t in there he check the bathroom nothing under the bed,

 

“Did she come out here?” Jimmy asked Cas shook his head

 

“No haven't seen her” Cas said,

 

“Damn it!” Jimmy said going back in his room, looked on the bed she was curled up on his pillows she blended in, with the tan pillow cases

 

“Nessie baby?” He asked she opened her eyes and looked

 

“I was still sleepy” She said laying her head down

 

“Where’s your dress?” He asked

 

“To hot” She said.

 

“You gotta keep your dress on so you don't get cold” Jimmy said smiling at his pup she nodded,

 

“Daddy?” She asked

 

“Yes?” He answered pulling the dress back over her head,

 

“I scawed when you not hewe” she said with a sniff,

 

“Oh! I was in the kitchen with Daddy Cas and Dean” Jimmy said

 

“I come find you, yes?” She asked

 

“yes you can come find me when you need to” Jimmy said scooping her up making her giggle and Yelp, Nessie snuggled close and placed a little hand on Jimmy’s face.

 

“Where was she?” Cas asked putting the eggs on a plate helping Dean off the counter,

 

“On the bed I didn’t see her she blended in” Jimmy said with a laugh,

 

“How was your tummy after the meat?” Cas asked

 

“Fine” Dean said looking around

 

“Nessie?” Jimmy asked

 

“Ok” she said playing with the collar of his shirt, they ate breakfast. poor little Nessie was not happy about the eggs.

 

“One bite” Cas said to Nessie

 

“Smelly” she said making a face Cas laughed,

 

“Nessie, I eat” Dean said showing her and smiling

 

“No tanks” She says getting down from the chair,

 

“What do you mean no thanks?” Jimmy asked

 

“She say dat if she no want” Dean said happily eating his eggs.

 

“She’s a princess” Cas said laughing,

 

“It’s not funny Cas, Dean is she always like this?” Jimmy asked who better to ask them her brother,

 

“No, sometimes but she know you spoil hew I can tew” Dean said looking very innocent when he said it,

 

“I told you” Cas said pointing at his brother

 

“Daddy I still hungwy” Dean said looking at Cas, Cas got up and made more eggs for Dean.

 

“Oh man! But I stuck to the punishment” Jimmy said sounding a bit annoyed!

 

“One night and she has you figured out” Cas said shaking his head

 

“Did she cwy?” Dean asked

 

“Last night?” Jimmy asked

 

“Yes wast night, she say she had bad dweam?” Dean asked

 

“Yeah she did, why?” Jimmy asked Dean just nodded

 

“She ask for hug?” He asked

 

“Yeah” jimmy said very slowing catching on to what dean was trying to say Cas was shaking with laughter

 

“Did you hug hew?” Dean asked

 

“Damn it! She played me” Jimmy said. Cas couldn’t contain himself anymore he was laughing so hard he was crying,

 

“Stop Cas, It’s not funny, how did she .. I didn’t even…” he could finish sentence,

 

“Daddy jimmy it ok Nessie do to all hew New daddies” Dean said handing his plate to Cas, ran off to find his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy and Cas took their pups shopping. 

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Novak what can I do for you today?” The shop owner asked 

“we need stuff for our pups” Castiel said looking around, 

“daddy?” Dean asked 

“yes baby?” Cas answered 

“umm I get dwess?” Dean asked

“if that’s what you want” Cas said, 

“Hey Cas the doc it going to stop by the house around 6 make sure the pups are healthy” Jimmy said looking at his phone bouncing Nessie a bit, Dean was looking around wide eyed 

“Sissy wook” Deans said pointing to the stuff animals, 

“Dow, daddy” She said looking at jimmy 

“ok sweetie but stay where I can see you, ok!?” He said squatting down patting her head 

“otay daddy!” She said following her brother. 

“Don’t forget the shampoo!” Cas said, Cas and Jimmy looked around picking things and putting them in the basket 

“Jimmy she’s does not need this many bows!” Cas said pulling the bows out of the cart

“but she does, they match these dresses and what if dean wants to where them” Jimmy said, Dean yelped 

“what the hell?” Cas said. 

Dean was crying 

“I sowy, I no mean to!” Nessie said petting her brother 

“what happened?” Jimmy and Cas asked

“I no mean to!” Nessie said

“you mean sissy!” Dean said climbing into Cas’ arms

“I sowy” Nessie said climbing into jimmy’s arms 

“no you step on my taiw!” Dean said shooting his sister a glare, Nessie whined,

“come on, what stuffed animal you want!?” Jimmy asked she looked at the wall of animals. 

 

“Dean tell me what happened?” Cas said

“we was wook at dat!” He said pointing to the animals

“and then what happened?” Cas asked sitting down on the floor so he could listen better! 

“And den she say she wanna see da beaw I say wait I get daddy, she say no I get it and step on me!” Dean said wiping his tears away, 

“she mean not sissy no mowe” dean said 

“why?” Nessie said hearing what dean said 

“why I no sissy!?” She said tears in her eyes

“Dean that wasn’t a nice thing to say!” Jimmy said Nessie had tears, 

“don’t wanna be yours sissy no mow you mean!” Nessie said jimmy and Cas looked at each other, 

“maybe we should go home!” Jimmy held Nessie while they paid for everything, she played with the lapel of his jacket shooting daggers at her brother. 

The drive home Nessie wouldn't even talk to Dean, let alone look at him, she stayed curled up in jimmy’s lap “Nessie!?” Dean asked looking at her with tears in his eyes 

“you still my sissy?” He asked, she turned her head to look out the window, Cas’ phone rang 

“no, that’s not what we agreed to!” Cas said in his business voice

“when is it supposed to come in?” He asked jimmy raised an eyebrow Cas held a finger up, 

“we agreed to a 30/70 split and the pups!” Cas said getting angry 

“we will be there soon!” Cas said

“hey I need you to watch our new pups for and hour or two” Cas hung up, 

“son of bitch is trying to go back to 20/80 split!” Cas said jimmy nodded 

“Nessie? Daddy Cas and I have some things to take care of but our friend Cole is gonna come watch you for us ok?” He said rubbing her ears she nodded, 

“Dean are you ok?” Cas asked rubbing his thumb over dean’s cheek

“yes” he said. 

They pulled up to the apartment Cole was waiting outside 

“we should be back in and hour or two shouldn’t take long, regular food only and miss. Nessie here is a bit spoiled and likes to be carried, Deans pretty good shouldn’t have any problems ” Cas said handing Deans hand to Cole 

“daddy?” Nessie asked 

“yes baby!?” Jimmy answered

“wuv you!” She said reaching for Cole. They went back to the car and drove off. 

“What are we going to do about this!?” Jimmy asked “talk calmly, if not then we break a few bones” Cas said, Jimmy nodded. 

They made it back to the apartment earlier than they expected, when the elevator door opened they were not greeted by two pups but silence.

“What the hell?” Jimmy said pulling out his gun, Cas followed they entered the living room Dean Was sitting on the floor chained to the table with a gag in his mouth and a bloody nose, Cas put his fingers to his lips so dean wouldn’t say anything dean nodded, Jimmy heard muffled talking coming from Cas’ room 

“that’s it good little bitch, suck my cock good, don’t bite me and you’ll get a reward” Cole said 

“no wike!” Nessie said 

 

“shut up and suck it or I’ll tell daddy you were bad!” Cole said, 

“no!” Nessie said She yelp when Cole pulled her fur,

“what are you doing!?” Jimmy yelled when he entered the room scooping Nessie up, her face was wet from crying she had a bloody nose and split lip her body was sticky jimmy put the gun to Coles head,

“brother what happened?” Cas asked

“this son of a bitch!” Jimmy yelled he was shaking 

“go take Nessie and dean put them in the bath I’ll deal with him!” Cas said

“sir, I just…. She wasn’t listening…” Cole said

“and you’re pup he kept growling!” Cole said. Cas just smile and shot him in the leg, Cole screamed. 

Jimmy scooped up dean and Nessie kissing the top of both their heads, he set them down Dean whimpered when Jimmy set him down 

“are you hurt?” Jimmy asked dean nodded and pointed to his hole, Jimmy shook his head 

“stay here!” Jimmy said walking out of the room,

“shoot the other leg Dean's hole hurts!” Jimmy yelled more screams from Cole, 

“Alright my pretty pups” jimmy said setting Dean and then Nessie in the warm water 

“you ok?” Nessie asked Dean he nodded and sniffed

“you my sissy, I try to hewp” dean said crying

“it otay!” Nessie said hugging dean 

“I have to get the shampoo ok?” Jimmy said they nodded, Cole was being dragged out of the house by security 

“first time we leave them with someone and he does this!” Cas said shaking his head, 

“where are they!?” Cas asked 

“bath” Jimmy said getting the shampoo out of the bag, a naturalized scent not to mask their natural scents which complimented each other nicely Dean was woods and musky while Nessie was light and airy. 

“They seem to have made up” Cas said walking into the bathroom seeing them hug while jimmy put his bags for Nessie in his room and Cas’ bags for dean in Cas’ room. 

“You wanna tell me what happened!?” Cas asked putting shampoo on dean and washing him, Nessie waited for jimmy 

“daddy Cas no wike Nessie?” She asked 

“why do you ask that?” Cas asked her

“you no hold, or pats me” She said looking sad 

“well you always go to daddy jimmy, I just thought you liked him better!” Cas said rinsing dean off “hey baby!” Jimmy said putting shampoo on Nessie 

“daddy Cas wash me?” She asked Jimmy looked hurt for a second 

“she thinks I don’t like her” Cas said 

“oh! Yeah that’s fine” Jimmy said

“daddy play wif dean” she said smiling jimmy nodded, 

“so what happened?” Jimmy they both looked down, 

“we bwoke wamp” Nessie said 

“and I hid behind couch! But he got Dean and do stuff to his hole said cuz he bad He mean no kisses first!” Nessie said Cas took a deep breath before rinsing Nessie off, 

“and then what happened!?” Cas asked “he spit all over me I say hey stinky He get mad and pull my taiw, say I no good, Twy to do same but I bit” She said making her point by biting the air 

“he tie Dean up” She said playing with the bubbles in the water 

“and then you come home save us” She said hugging Cas. 

The doorbell rang 

“that must be the doc he can check what Cole did or didn’t do!” Cas said grabbing towels

“come on Nessie” Jimmy said she put her arms up “Dean!” Cas said he held his arms up. 

They went to the door “hey doc” Cas said

“hello castiel!” Doc said he was and older gentleman with a heavy Irish accent 

“hello James!” He greeted jimmy 

“hello doc” jimmy said shaking his hand

“we had a bit of a bad experience about 10 minutes ago but we took care of the person” Cas said showing doc in 

“I’ll set up on the table, don’t get them dressed yet but keep them warm” Doc said the twins nodded 

“ok guys, the doc here’s gonna make sure you’re healthy ok?” Jimmy said they nodded but Dean looked confused

“why?” He asked

“so you can be happy and feel good” Cas said smiling

“we see doctor once a month for shot” Nessie said jimmy nodded the only shots you get once a month were birth control. 

“All ready boys” Doc said they carried the pups to the kitchen table where doc set up “they seem small” Doc notes 

“yeah they were a gift” Cas said doc nodded  
“I’m going to touch you” He said to Dean, 

“alright let me check your hole” Doc said dean got on all four and stuck his ass in the air, Nessie giggled

“looks like he was used recently” Doc said 

 

“that’s what we were talking about he ok?” Cas asked

“yeah, it’s not the first time seems to be regular” Doc said sticking his finger into dean’s hole. Doc felt his balls making sure they were even, his cock. Then started to check his ribs and arms and legs

“I’d say they are about 2-3 years old” Doc said 

“what do they eat!?” He asked checking dean’s ears 

“they apparently only ate from their masters cock but we have been trying different stuff Dean’s more willing than Nessie” Cas said 

“daddy I cowd” Nessie said holding up her arms, Jimmy picked her up rubbing his hands up and down her back to warm her up

“she do that often?” Doc asked

“what!?” Jimmy asked 

“ask to be picked up” doc said

“yeah all the time actually, Dean says she spoiled” Cas said laughing 

“she’s a lap pup!” Doc said 

“dean too only he was used as a cock warmer, She was kept pretty to look good for status, But beat to hell if she wasn’t being pretty enough” Doc said feeling her bones

“a few breaks in her ribs, arm and leg! Seems she wasn’t used as often as Dean here” Doc noted 

feeling around both her holes jimmy shook his head, he had heard about pups being kept as pets and only pets but pampered and carried around as an accessory rather than a member of the family they always looked like they were well kept but usually were malnourished and mean. 

“She’s not mean just a bit prissy” Cas said

“that cuz she has a twin, she got to socialize most lap pups don’t so they are mean and hungry” Doc said looking in Nessie’s ears. 

“Where did you say you got them?” Doc asked

“a gift from Mr. Smith” Cas said doc nodded 

“probably treated them like crap” Doc said scratching dean’s ears

“how are they?” Jimmy asked

“fine considering where you got them from I have treated his other pups and they didn’t fair well with him! Make sure they drink from you it will help establish dominance also make sure it’s from both of you also she’s used to being carried around if your up for it, it’s not gonna hurt her to keep it up it may stress her out if you stop” he said rubbing Nessie’s ears 

“daddy cowd” She said again 

“you can get them dressed I wanna check their blood too” he said “oh Nessie said something about getting a shot once a month” jimmy said 

“most likely birth control but whatever will show up in the blood” Doc said they nodded and went to their rooms. 

“Daddy got you some new dresses while you and sissy looked at the animals” Cas said sitting dean on the bed opening one of the bags and then looking in another, “daddy got me dwess?” Dean asked 

“yeah I did, and I wanted to say I was sorry that Cole hurt you” Cas said rubbing dean’s ears

“it otay, sissy bite him” Dean said looking at the night gowns and night pants

dean held up a blue one

“dis one, like daddy’s eye!” Dean said smiling, Cas nodded and helped dean get dressed. 

 

In Jimmy's room he was showing Nessie all the things he bought for her

“Nessie daddy is so sorry” Jimmy said squeezing Nessie tight

“I bite!” She said biting the air again 

“I know I told you not to bite but good girl” Jimmy said kissing the top of her head, 

“Alright sweet pup! Daddy Cas and I got you some new nightdresses so you’re not as hot” Jimmy said dumping the bags out on the bed next to Nessie, 

“I pick” She asked

“yes!” He said rubbing her ears, she carefully picked up each dress and looked at it 

“dis one like daddy” She said holding up a blue dress 

“ok baby, daddy got you one more thing!” He said looking through the bags 

“ah” he said pulling out a teddy bear wear a black suit, 

“daddy! Tanks I never have dis” She said hugging the bear he helped her into her dress. 

They walked back to where the doctor was packing up a few things,

“Alright I’ll do Nessie first” doc said 

“little pinch” Doc said she whined jimmy patted her 

“there all done” Doc said, it was dean’s turn he was tuff about it didn’t make any noise. 

“Sissy we same!” Dean said pointing 

“like daddy’s eye!” She said smiling they both laughed, 

“I’ll call you if anything is amiss but they seem fine and I’d keep up the birth control on both unless you want a littler!” Doctor said 

“we will keep it up” Cas said, doc said a few more things and then left.

“Why sissy get bear?” Dean asked when they went into kitchen 

“hang on” Cas said walking to his room, 

“here you go” Cas said coming out producing the same bear only it had on a grey suit,

“tanks daddy” dean said taking the bear, 

“ok let’s see what we have to eat! Who’s hungry?” Cas asked

“me” they both said. Cas and Jimmy made dinner while the pups played in the living room. 

“Hey next time let's just take them they can wait in the car” jimmy said, 

“yeah but we do need to find them a sister for times we can’t” Cas said Jimmy nodded

“hey it’s She’s ok, Dean’s ok” Cas said looking at his brother 

“I almost shot him in the head” Jimmy said

“she worked her way into your heart after two days that’s impressive” Cas jokes 

“like you weren’t pissed about dean!?” Jimmy asked pulling the chicken from the pan, 

“I didn’t walk in on him trying to shove his dick in dean’s mouth, but your right he has worked his way in, so has she I love em both” Cas said 

“No tanks” Nessie said looking at the food on her plate chicken and potatoes

“you haven’t even tried it” jimmy said, Dean Was happily eating his chicken and potatoes, 

“no tanks!” She said again Jimmy took a deep breath, 

“if you eat this I’ll let you drink from me before bed” jimmy said 

“no tanks” she said again, she got down and climb into Cas’ lap, 

“what’s this?” Cas asked Nessie shrugged 

“wanna sit with you” She said, dean got up and joined his sister in Cas’ lap, 

“Nessie are you ok!?” Jimmy asked 

“tummy hurt!” She said snuggling against Cas like she does to jimmy, he felt a pang of jealousy, 

“did you drink from Cole?” Cas asked

“he make me!” She said 

“Nessie will you come sit with daddy?” Jimmy asked

“no tanks!” She said climbing off Cas and leaving the room Jimmy and Cas just looked at each other. 

They finished dinner dean ate his food and Nessie’s before saying he was full and don’t want anymore, Nessie still hadn’t come back to eat. 

“Do you think she’s mad at me?” Jimmy asked as he and Cas cleaned up 

“I don’t know she did say she didn’t feel good” Cas said Jimmy just nodded looking a bit hurt 

“what’s wrong!?” Cas asked

“I have wanted a pup for so long and now I have one and she’s already mad at me” Jimmy said 

“brother you always were the more sensitive one, go find her see if she’ll sit with you. You know she loves to cuddle” Cas said

“I know but to be truthful I was a bit jealous she sat in your lap” Jimmy admitted Cas shook his head 

“see if Dean will sit with you see what she does” Cas said jimmy nodded hung the dish rag back up and went to find the pups.

They were in the living room watching a cartoon on the tv, Jimmy sat down on the couch Nessie and dean laid on the floor looking up at the tv, Cas walked in and sat down on the couch and nodded to Jimmy

“hey dean do you want to cuddle with me?” Jimmy asked

“really?” Dean asked 

“yeah really!” Jimmy said 

“ok” dean said climbing up into jimmy’s lap Nessie just looked and then looked back to the tv, she kept looking back at Dean and Jimmy cuddled together, Cas nudged jimmy pointing at Nessie 

“I see” he said, Nessie apparently having enough of dean sitting in jimmy’s lap got up and pulled Dean off pushing him on the floor, and then promptly left the room! Dean crying on the floor 

“Nessie!” Jimmy scolded

“what did you do that for?!” Jimmy yelled after her

“go I got dean!” Cas said scooping dean up and squeezing him tight

“sissy mean today!” Dean said sniffing. 

Jimmy went into his room and found Nessie in her kennel under all the covers, 

“Nessie, why did you hurt your brother?” Jimmy asked sitting next to the kennel she didn’t answer 

“Nessie I asked you a question!”’ jimmy said

“you no wike me! You say he fwiend but he mean! Make me drink now tummy owie! Smell bad” Nessie said clearly mad about what happened and she wasn’t being mean to Dean she was saying jimmy doesn’t get cuddles from anyone she was punishing him! 

“Nessie why did you push dean?” He asked again 

“daddy don’t get cuddles if daddy weave us wit mean man” She said

“fair enough, but come say sorry to dean!” Jimmy said she got up and walked to the living room Jimmy right behind her, Dean was curled up in Cas’ lap. Nessie climb on the couch touched Dean’s face

“I no mean to hurt you! Vewy super sowy” She said

“otay” dean said hugging his sister, she went back to the room, 

“what was that about?” Cas asked 

“she’s punishing me for leaving them with Cole I said he was a friend and he wasn’t and she’s mad she has an upset stomach!” Jimmy said shaking his head 

“oh man” Cas said laughing

“just wait, you got it good now just wait!” Jimmy said walking to his and now Nessie’s room, this time she was curled up on the bed. 

“Daddy, tummy hurt feel like…” she threw up on the floor 

“oh no!” Jimmy said 

 

“Cas!” He yelled scooping Nessie up she was crying

“what happened!?” He asked carrying dean into the room

“watch her while I clean this!” Jimmy said 

“I got it she needs you, you’re her daddy I’m just her uncle!” Cas said. 

“I’m gonna call the doc she’s warm” Jimmy said

“they run warm!” Cas said

“I know that but she just feels warmer than normal” Jimmy said 

“sissy ok?” Dean asked Nessie nodded 

“feel better” she said to jimmy 

“do you really?” Jimmy asked she nodded 

“cuddews?” She asked

“yes” jimmy said. Cas finished cleaning the carpet said good night and took dean to bed. “Daddy Nessie ok!?” Dean asked Cas climbing up on the bed 

“yes she will be she just needs to get it out” Cas said changing out of his suit and underwear, the smell of pine hit him, he looked at dean who was looking flushed at Cas, Dean are you alright 

“just wanna drink from daddy” he said Cas made an “o” face before folding the blankets down, 

“come up here!” Cas said to dean who was huddled in a ball at the end of the bed under his blanket, Dean was more than happy to cuddle with his daddy. The pine smell was stronger when dean’s dress waved when he moved 

“daddy’s going to look at your hole” Cas said dean nodded, Dean’s hole was shiny and slick and smelled amazing 

“daddy kiss?” Dean asked

“do you want me to?” Cas asked dean nodded. Cas was so hard from licking Dean he almost came in his pants, 

“daddy i lick?” Dean asked moaning 

“yeah ok” Cas said laying on his back, 

“oh fuck!” Cas said when dean licked him with his wet flat tongue he wasn’t expecting it, 

“that’s it baby suck me good!” Cas said it didn’t take long for Cas to explode dean licked it up until Cas was all clean. 

“Daddy sweepy?” Dean asked “yeah baby come lay next to me” Cas said huddling around Dean. 

“Daddy sowy I frowed up on da floor, I mean to you” Nessie said look at jimmy with big green eyes as jimmy changed out of his suit into pajamas, 

“it ok you were trying to tell me, and you being mean well daddy deserved it I thought Cole was a friend and he wasn’t he was mean to my Nessie” Jimmy said pulling his underwear off, the smell off cinnamon it him in the face, Nessie’s cheek were a little pink, 

“what is it?” Jimmy asked

“i wanna dwink” she said 

“but you just got sick baby!” Jimmy said the smell was stronger when he got close to Nessie, 

“can daddy see?” He asked she nodded he lifted her dress, she was slick in both holes the smell of cinnamon was stronger 

“can daddy kiss you here?” He asked touching her holes she nodded and giggled a little, as jimmy leaned closer the smell got more intense, Nessie squirmed a bit when jimmy kissed her hole and gave it a little lick. 

Nessie yipped in pleasure as he licked again sweet tasting cinnamon smell was driving him wild, 

“daddy pwease” she said looking at him

“come on” Jimmy said laying down so she could suck him. 

“No wike being call swut!” She said taking his cock into her little hands and licking the tip “good girl” he said as she lick the tip with a flat wet tongue he 

“oh my god!” He yelled not even trying to be quiet, 

“oh Nessie’s such a good girl for her daddy!” He praised as she licked him like a lollipop, Jimmy was a moaning mess and Nessie was rubbing herself against the bed

“turn yourself towards daddy” jimmy said 

“daddy help you” jimmy said

“pwease daddy hewp” she said turning her butt towards jimmy be sunk a finger inside of her she moaned and licked faster and rocked herself against his fingers, when jimmy came it was an explosion the world turned white and Nessie lick him until he was clean, 

“daddy?” She asked 

“yeah baby?” He answered 

“that ok?” She asked “it was better then ok it was amazing thank you!” He said she clapped and threw herself on him he kissed her mouth he could taste himself on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short and did have more too it at one point but I guess i accensently deleted it and so here we are

Jimmy and Cas got up the next morning to get ready for work at the office after all even mobsters had to make money they also needed a way to wash their money and why not through a big advertising company, Jimmy made pancakes for breakfast while Cas got the twins ready Nessie instead that she and Dean match and wanted to look extra pretty for her first day at work with her daddy, a pink dress with matching pink bow on her head, Dean hand on slacks with a pink button down dress shirt, Jimmy bought the pancakes and everything they needed to the table,

 

“Daddy what dis?’ Nessie asked holding up the pancake like it was going to bite her

 

“It's called a pancake and they are good, try it” Jimmy said

 

taking it from her setting it back on the plate and pouring a bit of syrup on it, he cut it into pieces making it easier for her to pick up and eat, she sniffed the plate and looked at Dean who was happy eating his pancakes, she picked up a tiny piece and popped it in her mouth she smiled 

 

“I like daddy” she said, Jimmy let out a sigh of relief happy he had found something she likes 

 

“Here have some milk” he said

 

“No, sissy no drink milk” Dean said 

 

“Hurt tummy” she said eating more pancakes.

 

Once they were don't they headed down to the car where their driver was waiting for them he smiled at the pups, everyone loves pups but not everyone can afford them.

 

“Cute pups” Balthazar said 

 

“Thank you” they said in unison 

 

Nessie whined a bit when they got in the car and looked at Jimmy 

 

“You'll be ok, and if you need to throw up let me know we will stop the car” he said 

 

“Ok daddy” she said sitting on the floor by his feet.

 

“Oh my goodness” Becky said spotting the pups

 

“Good morning Becky, this is Dean” Cas said introducing his new pup 

 

“Hello there Dean, I like your pretty pink shirt” she said 

 

“Tanks Nessie pick it out” he said

 

“His sister she's with Jimmy, anything to report?” Cas asked 

 

“Yes Gabriel wants to change his 11 to 12 for lunch” Becky said 

 

“That's fine Check with Jimmy, I'll be in my office” Cas said taking Dean by the hand and leading him into the office.

 

Jimmy lead Nessie to his office stopping to talk to his assistant Jo,

 

“Good morning” she said 

 

“Good morning Jo, this is Nessie” he said 

 

“Hello Nessie that's a very pretty dress and I like your bow” 

 

“Tanks Daddy bought it’ she said 

 

“Any news?” Jimmy asked 

 

“Yes, Gabriel wants a lunch meeting, Castiel says it's fine” Jo said 

 

“Fine with me” Jimmy said as he watched Nessie walk down the row of desks 

 

“Ness stay close” he called she turned and looked at him a keep watching as long as she could see him it was fine.

 

“Hello there little one” 

 

“Hello” Nessie said 

 

“Ness I told you to stay close” Jimmy said picking her up making sure her dress was down 

 

“Mr. Crowley” Jimmy said 

 

“Mr. Novak I didn't know you had a pup” he said 

 

“Just got her, are those prints done?” Jimmy asked 

 

“I'll have them on your desk in an hour” Crowley  said 

 

“Good” Jimmy said walking away

 

“Daddy you boss of everyone?” Nessie asked 

 

“Yes, Daddy Cas is boss too” he said she nodded and smiled 

 

Nessie looked around the office sniffing around as she goes, she stopped at the desk and looked at Jimmy,

 

“Come on” he said scooting back so she could climb in his lap, she climbed up and settled in his lap snuggled up to his chest 

 

“Daddy up got toys?” she asked 

 

“No, I don't but I will bring them tomorrow” he said looking at his computer screen typing up an email 

 

She sighed and climbed down from Jimmy's lap there was a knock on the door, 

 

“Come in” he said Crowley opened the door and left it open

 

“Here are the prints you asked for” he said  handing them over to Jimmy 

 

“Nice work” he said  looking them over, 

 

They talked more about the prints made a few adjustments when they heard someone yelling Jimmy looked around for Nessie she wasn't in his office, Jimmy ran out of the office to find out what was going on,

 

“Whos pup is that” the guy yelling said pointing to the vending machine in the staff break room 

 

Nessie had wedged herself behind it and was screaming now that she couldn't get out

 

“Nessie, daddy's right here, I'm gonna get you out” Jimmy said trying to move the vending machine

 

Cas and Dean came running in seeing what the commotion was 

 

“Help me move this” Jimmy said looking at Cas 

 

“Nessie ok?” Dean asked 

 

“She will be” Cas said the slid it just enough for her to squeeze back out,

 

She was crying and jumped on Jimmy when she squeezed out Jimmy soothed her, carried her off to his office 

 

“What did you do to her?” Cas asked the man who was yelling

 

“Nothing she was walking around asking if anyone knew where her daddy was, i told her Id help her look, I tried to pick her up she bit me, took off hid behind there’ he said pointing 

 

Cas looked at him left the room to find Jimmy and Nessie they were in Jimmy's office,

 

“Nessie why did you leave the office?’ JImmy asked petting her

 

“I bored daddy, I try find Dean” she said 

 

“Next time please tell me, don't just wander off like that something could of happened someone could have taken you” Jimmy said 

 

“I sorry daddy” she said snuggling up to him resting her head on his shoulder

 

“Ok you just stay with daddy ok” Jimmy said she nodded.

 

Cas walked out giving them their alone time, Gabriel showed up right on time with his Kitty Michael getting everyone for lunch. Michael was an all black kitty with tufts of white on his ears, Gabriel was shorted than his brothers brown hair, whiskey brown eyes big personality. 

 

“The Novaks” the matrade greeted them at the restaurant seated them and got chairs for the pups so they could eat at the table,

 

“When did you get pups?” Gabriel asked 

 

“The other day good business meeting” Cas said buckling Dean into his chair 

 

“Daddy top it” Nessie said as Jimmy fussed over her

 

“Daddy's sorry, your dress is all dirty” he said 

 

“I know and it rip see” she said holding it up

 

“They are adorable” Gabriel said 

 

The waitress came and took their orders,

 

“Gabriel what did you wanna talk about?” Cas asked 

 

“I got this new candy company and I need you guys to do you advertising thing ou do” he said 

 

“So the day time jobs?’ Jimmy asked 

 

“Exactly and if you need to some help I'll help out?’ he said 

 

“What else?’ Cas asked 

 

“Nothing, Jeez Jimmy leave her alone” Gabriel said watching Jimmy fuss over Nessie

 

Jimmy and Nessie just looked at him, the waitress brought their food, setting the plates down

Dean ate some steak that Cas gave him, Michael ate fish poor Jimmy was having a hard time getting Nessie to eat

 

“Please just one bite” Jimmy said 

 

“No wike dis, yous no ask me” she said holding up a piece of lettuce

 

“What do you want?’ Jimmy asked 

 

“Pancakes” she said with a smile

 

“She's a bit of a brat” Gabriel said

 

“Am not” Nessie said giving Gabriel a look 

 

The waitress bought Nessie some pancakes with syrup by the time she was done she was all sticky and Jimmy had to take her to the bathroom to clean her up, 

 

“Daddy why so fussy?” Nessie asked

 

“I don't want anything to happen to you” he said 

 

“Daddy get me leash?’ she asked as Jimmy washed face and hands

 

“I was thinking about it” he said 

 

“I pick color?” she asked 

 

“Yes, you can pick the color” he said smiling.

 

They exited the bathroom as another man was coming in he commented on how pretty she was which made Jimmy hold on to her tighter. After lunch they headed back to work Nessie took a nap in Jimmy's lap, while he worked on his computer figuring out the new adverts for Gabriels company. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the shop they went to get new dresses for their pups Jimmy was still being a mother hen and it was annoying Nessie. 

 

“I tay wif daddy Cas you go wook” She said

 

“Nessie and me go wook at toys” Dean said running off his sister right on his tail. 

 

“Jimmy you gotta back off her a little I get it, I do but she’s getting annoyed you’re like a helicopter parent” Cas said, 

 

“I know I’m trying not to but I just can’t help it, I had a nightmare last night that we couldn’t get her from behind the vending machine and it squished her” Jimmy said shaking his head, 

 

“Daddy?” Dean asked Cas turned around 

 

“What’s up?” He asked 

 

“l I get new animaw?” He asked looking up with big greens eyes 

 

“yes! What animal did you want to get!?”

 

“Dis Dino he say roar!” Dean said smiling Cas asked Dean said smiling Cas laughed and picked dean up snuggled him! 

 

“Nessie?” Jimmy called “ness come pick out a leash and collar!” Jimmy said 

 

“Dean Where’s sissy?” Jimmy asked 

 

“She by the animals” Dean said

 

“She hiding from daddy Jimmy say he umm he I don’t know the word!” Dean said playing with his Dino. 

 

“Here take Dean I’ll go talk to her” Cas said dean smiled at jimmy

 

“Daddy Jimmy wike Dean?” He asked 

 

“Of course why wouldn't I?” Jimmy asked 

 

“I no keep daddy Jimmy warwm” Dean said 

 

“Oh well I’m just trying to get sissy comfortable with me first ok?” Jimmy said 

 

“Ok but top fussy, sissy she no Wike!” Dean said. 

 

Cas found Nessie hiding in the stuff animals, 

 

“Nessie” He said in a sing song voice

 

“Oh Nessie, where could she be” He said, she giggled 

 

“There you are pretty baby” Cas said trying inmate jimmy, 

 

“Daddy Cas you silly” She said laughing

 

“How did you know I was Cas?” He asked 

 

“Smew different than daddy” she said climbing out of the animals 

 

“Can I get?” She asked holding up a spider 

 

“Yeah” he said picking her up, 

 

“Why were you hiding?” He asked 

 

“Daddy annoying me! He worry too much” She said 

 

“Do you want me to talk to him about it?” Cas asked 

 

“Pwease! I wuv daddy! Wuv cuddews!” She said looking sad 

 

“But it’s too much” he offered as an answer

 

“Yes” she said 

 

“Ok daddy Cas can do that for you but daddy jimmy needs you to help pick out a new collar and leash ok?” She nodded. 

 

She picked out a dark purple collar and leash, Dean of course wanted one too, he picked out a green collar and leash both picked out black dresses to wear to Gabriel’s party. 

 

“Daddy? Why gariwl have kitty no puppy!” Dean asked 

 

“Because he likes kitties!” Cas said 

 

“You wike kitties?” He asked 

 

“Yes, but I like puppies better!” He said tickling Dean. 

 

Nessie was sitting on the floor of the car playing with her new spider,

 

“Baby, Why did you get a spider?” Jimmy asked

 

“Sissy wike spider!” Dean said, Jimmy just nodded Dean always seem to know when she didn’t want to talk. 

 

“No feel good!” She said 

 

“Stop!” Jimmy said opening the door Nessie threw up out the door, 

 

“Poor baby, you ok?” Jimmy asked 

 

“No!” She said laying down on the floor

 

“Go on she’s ok for now” Jimmy said, Nessie whined a bit,

 

“Poor pup” Cas said 

 

“I lay with you?” Nessie said looking at Cas 

 

“Umm well..” he looked at Jimmy who looked hurt, “lay with Daddy for now and then maybe later!” Cas said she nodded and climb up on Jimmy lap and sighed. 

Cas carried Nessie into the apartment she made a fuss in the car, Dean held Jimmy’s hand, 

 

“Nessie you wanna go lay down!?” Cas asked she nodded playing with his jacket like she does to Jimmy, 

 

“On the bed or in the kennel?” He asked 

 

“Cage” she said, Jimmy sighed. 

 

“Sissy be ok?” Dean asked

 

“Yeah she’ll be ok” Jimmy said sitting down on the couch 

 

“I keep wawm!?” Dean asked 

 

“No not right now” Jimmy said dean looked a bit sad that Jimmy said no, 

 

“I gotta ask your daddy first ok?” Jimmy said feeling bad he made dean sad, dean nodded. 

 

“She’s all tucked in” Cas said looking at Jimmy he nodded 

 

“What’s up little brother?” Cas asked 

 

“Nothing umm Dean keeps asking if he can keep me warm I said I’d ask you first!” Jimmy said 

 

“yeah it’s fine as long as **_he_** is asking!” Cas said

 

“I wouldn’t, why would you say that!?” Jimmy asked getting emotional 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just stressed” Cas said 

 

“I’m gonna check on Nessie”

 

“Jimmy wait, please she wanted me to talk to you!” Cas said 

 

“Daddy I colow?” Dean asked 

 

“Yeah they should still be on the table!” Cas said 

 

“Tanks” Dean said walking away, 

 

“What did she say?” Jimmy asked going into the kitchen and getting water from the fridge,

 

“She says she loves you and cuddles but you’re too much” Cas said

 

“I stuck at this” Jimmy said 

 

“No you don’t, she’s a princess and Dean’s jealous of his sister he says stuff about how you always carry her around and let her cuddle and I’m not as affectionate as you but Dean doesn’t ask for what he needs and there’s the problem with him” Cas said Jimmy nodded 

 

“So she gets car sick, I’ll call doc get her some motion sickness medicine she should be ok” Cas said 

 

“Go check on your pup, but if she wants to be left alone leave her alone!” Cas said walking away to find dean. 

 

“Ness, you ok!?” Jimmy asked sitting down next to her kennel, she was laying down playing with her new spider her teddy tucked under her arm, 

 

“No tummy huwt, I way down but miss daddy!” She said, 

 

“Nessie daddy’s sorry for being so…” 

 

“Fussy” she said Jimmy chuckled

 

“Yeah fussy, it’s only because I love you so much and I don’t want anything to happen to you! Or anybody to take you daddy would be very sad” Jimmy said tearing up, 

 

Nessie crawled out of her kennel and into Jimmy’s lap she took his face in both hands and looked at him, 

 

“You mine forever?” Nessie asked

 

“Yes” Jimmy said she kissed him and sweet little puppy peck,

 

“Daddy you no fuss when I say top, you top and Gabriel say I brat and you no say anything!” Nessie said, 

 

“I’m sorry, he was teasing me his my big brother he does that a lot” Jimmy said, he picked her up and headed to the living room relieved that his pup still loved him.  

 

“Damn it Dean” Cas yelled, 

 

“You don’t color on the walls” Cas said angry

 

“Go, In your kennel” Cas yelled Dean whined hung his head and went to the room. 

 

“Cas you don’t have his kennel set up, I know your mad but don’t be cruel brother not to Dean” Jimmy said 

 

“You’re right, can he use Nessie’s for now?” 

 

“That’s fine she doesn’t feel good still I wanna keep her close” Jimmy said smiling Nessie laid her head on his shoulder and played with his collar, 

 

“Dean go to Nessie’s and stay there till I come get you” Cas said, Dean whined and walked to Jimmy’s room, he whined some more. 

 

Cas tried to clean the wall, 

 

“You know we could always just put a frame around it” Jimmy suggested 

 

“Funny” Cas said a long low whine came from Jimmy’s room, 

 

“I’ll go check” Jimmy said setting Nessie on the couch she watched Cas try and clean the wall, 

 

“you spank Dean?” She asked 

 

“I might!” He said

 

“Dean no cry, He good boy,  I cry day break me, I bad” Nessie said with tears in her eyes 

 

“So if you cried it was worse?” He asked she nodded 

 

“Vewy huwt, I say no! No! I bad” She said 

 

“what else happened” Cas ask she tilted her head and one of her ear flopped to the side, 

 

“stay like that” Cas said taking a picture. 

 

“Umm if I say, I no huwt?” She asked 

 

“I won’t hurt you promise” Cas said 

 

“umm first daddy he super nice always spoil Dean and me, he took us from mama but we was big enough, but he no wake one day den we go to next man he no nice he get hurt no take care anymore! Den nice at first but I just me, can’t help it! Da man say I make you feel good but no feel good huwt so I bite!” She said biting the air, 

 

“he get mad say I bad puppy, I no good kick me here” she said pointing to her ribs “I cry and cry cuz super owies! But dean he always good when day do stuff, he no cry even when hurt he good boy!” She said “den new daddy say he wuv me but he no wuv give me to friends say she sweet, do whatever she don’t care but I do so I bite! Day broke arm and weg! Den I wit daddy now and he wuv me, he no make me hurt” She said

 

Cas was almost crying his sweet Dean was so used to pain that’s why he didn’t cry because if he did it was worse and little Nessie who was a princess got it the worse because she couldn’t  help but cry. 

 

Jimmy heard everything she said, 

 

“Dean’s ok just upset that you yelled he was hoping it was you” Jimmy said looking at Cas who was crying now 

 

“Uh yeah I’m gonna go get him” Cas said

 

“Daddy Cas? You otay?” Nessie asked 

 

“Yeah sweet pup I’m ok” He said petting her head getting up 

 

“I’m gonna kill that bastard” Cas said Jimmy nodded wiping his tears 

 

“Daddy!” Nessie said smiling 

 

“how’s the tummy?” He asked 

 

“Otay still feel funny” She said 

 

“How about you drink from me that seem to help” he said smiling 

 

“Otay” she said Jimmy undid his pants, 

 

“Daddy you so big, it no fit here!” She said pointing to her hole 

 

“It’s ok I won’t put it there if you don’t want to” he said she furrowed her brow 

 

“Maybe” She said. 

 

“Hey what are you guys doing?” Cas said carrying Dean 

 

“It seemed to help the other day, so thought maybe it would help today” Jimmy said 

 

“Daddy, me too” dean said 

 

“Ok” Cas said sitting down undoing his pants, jimmy sucked in a breath when Nessie gave him a lick, Cas did the same.  

  
  


“I’ll never get used to that feeling, fuck that’s so good baby!” Cas said, Dean was wagging his tail happily sucking Cas cock. 

 

“Oh fuck, Nessie that’s so good, good puppy for daddy” Jimmy said moaning a bit, 

 

“Daddy I sit” Dean said 

 

“Let me make sure I don’t hurt you!” Cas said

 

“It no huwt!” Dean said sitting in Cas’ cock taking it all the way down 

 

“Oh shit! Oh dean!” Cas said as Dean bounced, he was making little grunting noises as he bounced on Cas’ cock, 

 

Nessie was licking Jimmy like she did the night before wagging her tail

 

“Fuck you look pretty, look at daddy!” Jimmy said she looked up and he came she licked all of his cum up until he was clean tucked him away and climb into his lap. Cas was grunting thrusting up to met Dean as he came back down

 

“Oh fuck!” Cas said as he came, Dean squeezed his hole around Cas’ cock 

 

“Shit!” Cas’ said, 

 

“Daddy ok?” Dean asked still sitting in Cas’ lap a little wet spot appeared on Cas’ pants wear Dean came 

 

“Yeah baby I’m amazing!” Cas said “love you!” 

 

“wuv you too!” Dean Said back. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours before Gabriel’s party they had a meeting with a woman who would be their new house keeper, it’s not that they were dirty, they could clean their own home they just like the idea of coming home to someone, having someone who watch the pups if they needed to take care of stuff they didn’t want the pups to see. 

 

“Hello” Cas said when the elevator opened

 

“Hello I’m Donna!” She said excited 

 

“I’m Castiel, this is my brother Jimmy and our twin pups Dean and Nessie” Cas said introducing everyone,

 

“Oh my goodness! Aren’t they just adorable!” Donna said putting her hand out to Dean first

 

“Hi!” Dean said wagging his tail excited and sniffing her hand. 

 

“That’s a very pretty dress you have on” Donna said to dean

 

“Tanks I match sissy” Dean said pointing to Nessie snuggled in Jimmy’s arms, 

 

“Someone’s a spoiled pup” Donna said

 

“She’s not spoiled, she was a lap pup before I got her” Jimmy said turning Nessie away from Donna

 

“I apologize my brothers very protective of Nessie, people keep trying to take her” Cas said

 

“oh I understand, I didn’t mean to offended anyone, I had a pup once with my husband Doug but he divorced me took the pup” Donna said,

 

“Anyways I spoiled him, I know how hard it is to say no” Donna said smiling. 

 

“So as you can see it’s the four of us, Jimmy and I clean up for the most part we can cook but…”

 

“sometimes you just need another person, don’t worry I gotcha” Donna said

 

“and we will need you to watch the pups sometime and we’ll I don’t wanna sound mean but Nessie’s a princess..” 

 

“I'M daddy’s princess, he say so” She said sticking her tongue out at Cas, 

 

“We’ll you can see Umm she’s Jimmy’s and Dean is mine, Dean’s a little bit more reserved than his sister. He’s a good eater so no worries there, Nessie will only eat a few things but we are trying to get her to eat more their owner didn’t feed them food if you get what I’m saying” Cas said 

 

“Oh man! That’s no way to treat a pup That’s why they’re so small poor babies” Donna said 

 

“Nessie say hi to Donna” Jimmy said 

 

“She say I spoiw” Nessie said 

 

“I’m very sorry, I wasn’t trying to be mean” Donna said, 

 

“Otay” she said smiling at Donna. 

 

“Nessie, baby go get your bow and daddy will do your hair ok?” Jimmy said she nodded and wiggled out of his lap, Dean followed 

 

“No shoes?” Donna asked

 

“Yeah her first owner never put her down so no use for shoes, she doesn’t like them” Jimmy said

 

“So when can you start?” Cas asked 

 

“I got the job?” Donna asked 

 

“Yes you did” Jimmy said

 

“Tonight” She said 

 

“Ok there’s a room for you at the end of the hall that way Jimmy and the pups and I are all on this side so you’ll have that whole wing to yourself!” Cas said 

 

“Thank you so much” Donna said 

 

“I gotta get my bag out of the car!” She said running to the elevator. 

  
  
  
  


Gabriel’s house was huge, big mansion white with white trim, when they pulled up they could hear the music blasting, 

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have brought them” Cas said jimmy shrugged. They got out of the car and walked to the door, both pups had their collars and leashes don’t know why Nessie had hers on Jimmy always carried her. 

 

“Oh good you made it!” Gabriel said as they walked in a bunch of people mingling talking they had their pups or kitties with them, 

 

“There’s a play area for the little ones” Gabriel said, 

 

“You wanna go play?” Cas asked dean nodded, 

 

“Ness you wanna play?” Jimmy asked 

 

“Yes but no if day mean” She said 

 

“No worries lil pup” Gabriel said. 

  
  


There was a fenced off area for the pups to play there was a man keeping watch over them, Jimmy put Nessie down and unclipped her leash

 

“Play nice please and no biting!” Jimmy said, Cas unclipped Dean 

 

“Watch sissy ok?” He said Dean nodded and followed Nessie. 

 

“If anything happens to either one of them I’ll shoot you in the head” Jimmy said walking away Cas followed smile on his face. Nessie looked around Dean stood next to her 

 

“Sissy pway?” he asked

 

“Otay” she said there was a tunnel and stuff to climb on, a little perch that Michael was sitting on he jumped down when he saw the twins 

 

“Hewo” he said 

 

“Hi!” They said together 

 

“Wanna climb up and wook!” Michael asked pointing to his perch Dean nodded but Nessie wasn’t so sure.

 

“It otay sissy!” Dean said following Michael 

 

“I tay dow hewe!” She said, there was another girl pup who was sitting by herself Nessie went to say hello, 

 

“Hewo” Nessie said rubbing her little hands together, the other pup just looked at her 

 

“What you want?” The pup asked in a slight british accent 

 

“Be friends?” Nessie asked 

 

“Nessie, dat Dean he twin!” Nessie said pointing to dean 

 

“Bela” the other pup said looking Nessie up and down

 

“Wanna pway?” She asked Nessie nodded 

 

“Pwetty dwess!” Bela said 

 

“Tanks daddy buy!” She said 

 

“You call him daddy?” Bela asked Nessie nodded rolling a ball to Bela 

 

“What you calw?” Nessie asked 

 

“Master” She said looking jealous 

 

“My daddy nice he no huwt, only cuddles” Nessie said smiling Bela stood up and ripped Nessie’s bow out of her hair and pushed her down. 

 

“You stupid, think daddy nice, He no nice, You no nice” Bela said has the guard pulled her off Nessie who was screaming Dean and Michael came down to comfort her,

 

“She mean ,want daddy” Nessie said to the man watching them he nodded. 

 

Jimmy and Cas were talking to some businessmen about a new contract to move more stuff when the man watching the pups in the play area walked up with Nessie, 

 

“What happened?” Jimmy asked taking Nessie, 

 

“I don’t really know, she was playing with another pup and the next thing I know the pup was hitting her and yelling” the guard said

 

“I’m sorry, I looked away to check the room” he said 

 

“iT's fine!” Jimmy said dismissing him Nessie snuggled close and laid her head on jimmy shoulder. 

 

“Can we do anything without something happening she a damn magnet?” Cas said annoyed 

 

“I.. just say yous nice to me!” Nessie said looking at Cas with big green eyes 

 

“I’m sorry” Cas said holding out his arms she went to him, 

 

“No wike Bela” Nessie said

 

“She rip my dress! See daddy!” Nessie’s said showing Jimmy. 

 

“Did she say Bela!?” The man asked 

 

“Yea Roger she did!” Jimmy said 

 

“That pup is all sophisticated but her master beats her, he’s a sadistic bastard keep your pups away from him!” Roger said

 

“We will! Continue what we were talking about!” Cas said

 

“Anyways like I said 50/50 split down the middle for use of the dock a few times a month, got stuff coming in from Ireland” roger said 

 

“Sounds good, Cas what do you think?” Jimmy said 

 

“I like the sound give me a call and we can go over the details!” Cas said. 

 

“Why you mean to sissy?” Dean asked bela 

 

“Why you wear dress?” Bela asked raising an eyebrow 

 

“Me wike” Dean said 

 

“You sissy stupid” Bela said 

 

“Bela!” 

 

“Maste!” She said putting her head down

 

“Did you hurt another pup?” He asked 

 

“Yes master” She said, 

 

“Stupid idiot” He said smacking her she yelped he grabbed her by the collar and dragged her off! 

 

“Wow! He mean” Dean said 

 

“Yous daddy no mean?” Michael asked 

 

“Not always” dean said 

 

“Sissy spoil she get no hits” Dean said 

 

“Wanna pway bawl?” Dean asked Michael nodded. 

 

“Oh shit! Here he comes” Roger said, a tall lanky man walked up to them, 

 

“Hello! I’m Alister, this is Bela” He said

 

“Hello James, Castiel” Jimmy said 

 

“Ah yes the Novak twins, heard a lot about you” Alister said 

 

“What have you heard?” Cas asked stepping up to the man, 

 

“All good things” Alister said smiling 

 

“Can we help you with something?” Jimmy asked Nessie pulled his coat he shushed her 

 

“Seems my pup wasn’t playing very nice!” He said pulling Belas collar she yelled 

 

“I’m sowy, if I hurt you!” Bella said 

 

“Otay” Nessie said not looking at Bela. 

 

“Beautiful pup, I saw one looked just like her over in the play area!” Alister said

 

“Yeah her twin!” Cas said looking Alister up and down

 

“How much!?” Alister asked 

 

“For what?” Jimmy asked 

 

“Both of them, how much?” Alister asked again

 

“They aren’t for sale” Jimmy said

 

“Hm seems a shame sweet little..” Alister put his hand out

 

“I wouldn't she bites” Cas said

 

“Then muzzle her” He said pulling his hand back pulling out belas muzzle

 

“You see, they can’t bite anything one put one of these on them” Alister said “isn’t that right bela?” 

 

“Yes master!” She said 

 

“You can also get rid of that awful baby talk, So annoying” He added. 

 

Cas and Jimmy just looked at each other it was a shame how horrible Alister treated Bela but they don’t have the right to say anything on how someone raises their pup! 

 

“I find it cute” Jimmy said Nessie snuggled in his jacket 

 

“Cowd daddy” She said 

 

“Hang on” Jimmy said wrapping his coat around her, 

 

“So spoiled,  A good beating will knock that off” Alister said, the only reason jimmy didn’t say anything was because Alistair was the head on another organization and that would be all bad to have an enemy like Alistair. 

 

“Don’t worry she’s fine just the way she is” Jimmy said smiling as Nessie fell asleep on his shoulder, 

 

“Everybody Dinner is ready” Gabriel announced

 

“I’m gonna get Dean” Cas said jimmy nodded. 

 

“Hey little brother you wanna lay her down in the room you can?” Gabriel said spotting jimmy and a sleeping Nessie, 

 

“I’ll keep her close, Alistair wanted to buy her and Dean” Jimmy said Gabriel nodded knowing full well what he was talking about Alistair made the same offer for Michael. 

 

Dean followed Cas into the dinning room looking around 

 

“Wow” Dean said 

 

“Dis bigger than our house” Dean said

 

“Yeah but daddy Jimmy and I don’t need a big house” Cas said 

 

“Ups!” Dean said Cas picked him up holding him close finding his seat next to jimmy, 

 

“She fell asleep?” Cas asked 

 

“Yeah I thinks it’s the car sick medicine said it was a side effect” Jimmy said kissing the top of Nessie’s head. 

 

“The Novak twins” Mr. Smith said 

 

“How are the pups?” He asked

 

“Fine” Cas said 

 

“That ones a bitch, she fucking bites” Mr. Smith said Dean whined when he heard Mr. Smith's voice 

 

“But that one, that one I should have kept, Doesn’t complain about nothing best damn cock warmer I ever had” 

 

Jimmy couldn’t listen anymore he’s pulled his gun and pointed at Smith, 

 

“Shit Jimmy!” Gabriel said 

 

“Now you wanna keep talking?” Jimmy asked Cas starting laughing 

 

“You didn’t think she’d tell us what the fuck you did?” Jimmy asked

 

“Now I know none of my business what some does to their pups but Nessie here is kind and sweet and you broke her arm and leg” Jimmy yelled Cas took Nessie from Jimmy

 

“All because she wouldn’t fuck your friend” Do you know where she came from before you?” Jimmy asked 

 

“Look man I didn’t know…. she bit the guy when I came back she was screaming” Smith said shaking

 

“You were supposed to protect her!” Jimmy yelled shooting him in the shoulder,

 

“That’s for backing out of the deal now it’s 80/20 but we get the 80” Jimmy said putting his gun away, 

 

“Did I wake her?” Jimmy asked like nothing just happened 

 

“Nah still sleep!” Cas said handing her back, Dean just looked at Jimmy and smiled. 

 

Everyone just looked at Jimmy, who was trying to wake Nessie so she could eat. 

 

“Daddy?” She asked sleepy

 

“You hungry?” He asked, everyone still quiet she nodded and nozzles his neck, 

 

“What do you want!?” He asked 

 

“Pancakes” She said he looked at Gabriel 

 

“I’ll have some made” He said 

 

“Daddy, why smew funny?” She asked wrinkling her nose

 

“Oh daddy had to teach someone a lesson” he said, 

 

“Dow” She said

 

“Stay close don’t wander to fair” Jimmy said putting her down, everyone was still quiet. Nessie was looking around at everyone

 

“Hewo” She said 

 

“Hello” they said looking at Jimmy scared that if they didn’t he’d shoot them. 

 

“Daddy Why day scawed?” She asked

 

“Don’t worry about it Daddy just needed to prove a point” He said smiling 

 

“Day scawed I bite?” She asked 

 

“Some” He said nervous laughter around the table, Mr. smith still sitting at his holding his shoulder. 

 

“Look here comes pancakes” Jimmy said she smiled and ran back to him. 

 

“May I hold her?” The man sitting next to Jimmy asked, 

 

“Nessie?” Jimmy asked she looked and him and then the man 

 

“Otay” she said

 

“Sticky daddy” She said holding out her hands to jimmy he wiped her hands, she climbed into the mans lap Jimmy handed her the plate of pancakes. 

 

“Such a sweet pup” The man said patting her head, Dean was walking around looking at everyone

 

“They twins” Someone asked

 

“Yes, very different personalities” Cas said watching dean 

 

“Twins for the twins” He said 

 

“Does he bite?” 

 

“He hasn’t but I wouldn’t push” Cas said, 

 

“Daddy ups” Nessie said to jimmy, 

 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered 

 

“He poke me” Nessie whispered back Jimmy nodded understanding what she meant. 

 

“So the reason I brought you all here was to let you all know that anyone who wants to run things through the company can!” Gabriel said 

 

“We can discuss the details but I wanted to put out a collective offer to everyone not just my brothers” He added, 

 

“No bela” Alistair yelled he started beating her She yelp and kept yelping the other pups and kitties back away

 

“Dumb pup, I don’t know why I keep you” He growled at her 

 

“My apologies” He said when he was done

 

“Yela, I’m cold” He said, she stood up 

 

“Yes! Master” she said unzipping his pants and the sitting in his lap 

 

“Turn around” He said slapping her she faced out, Everyone went about their business. 

 

“Hey Novak can I get a turn?” A guy yelled looking at Jimmy 

 

“Shit!” Cas said as Jimmy pulled his gun

 

“Wanna ask again?” He said, Cas stood up 

 

Cas placed a hand on Jimmy shoulder, he put his gun away 

 

“Shit man I was kidding” He said. Dean was happily eating his food ignoring everything going on 

 

“Daddy I pway wif mike now?” Dean asked

 

“Yes you can go play but don’t break anything” Cas said

 

“Nessie pway?” Dean asked she looked at Jimmy 

 

“Go on be careful and try not to bite anyone” He said putting her down. 

 

They ran off behind Michael, 

 

“Day man mean” Nessie whispered to her brother 

 

“I know” Dean said 

 

“Master hit me too” Michael said, the followed Michael outside to play it was dark out there was a jungle gym in the back to play on. Monkey bars, a swing, and slide, 

 

“Sissy wook, slide” Dean said Nessie squealed running after Dean. 

  
  


“Novak how you get her to be so polite?” Smith asked

 

“She’s like that, always has been you’d know that if you were nicer to her” Jimmy said eating his food, 

 

“Hey man! Seriously I’m sorry about her arm and leg I swear I didn’t know until I got back Dean told me what happened” Smith said jimmy nodded.

 

“She never bites you?” Smith asked trying to figure out where he went wrong 

 

“No but I don’t give her a reason to” Jimmy said 

 

“And dean he seem quiet normally he never shuts up always talking” He said 

 

“He is happy” Cas said shrugging raising his glass to the maid. 

 

“You should know Michael took the twins outside” The guard whispered to Gabriel, he nodded 

 

“Make sure nothing happens Jimmy will shoot you” Gabriel said guard nodded. 

 

“Dean wait” Nessie yelled following her brother down the slide,

 

“Sissy climb” Dean said climbing on the monkey bars after Michael 

 

“I kitty! Yous puppy! You no climb!” Michael said flicking his tail 

 

“Can too” Dean said taking it as a challenge 

 

“carefuw” Nessie said not wanting to climb up there she was a bit more careful than her brother

 

“See I hewe” Dean said climbing next to Michael, 

 

“Stupid puppy” Michael said and pushed dean off the top of the monkey bars. Dean hit the ground with a snap of his leg Nessie ran to get her daddies. 

 

“DADDY!” She yelled running through the house made it to the dining room 

 

“Daddy Cas….” she said out of breath

 

“What's wrong?” CAs asked 

 

“brudder… push broken!” She said through sobs pulling Cas behind her outside. Dean was screaming on the ground the guard was trying to shush him, 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Cas asked 

 

“I don’t know” He said Cas pulled his gun shot the guard in the knee, 

 

“Daddy’s here baby” Cas said picking Dean up, 

 

“Nessie you wanna tell me!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“We pway, kitty push Dean off top, say he stupid puppy” She said, she let out a whine up set her brother was in pain.

 

“Gabriel” Jimmy yelled

 

“Stay with Daddy Cas and dean ok?” Jimmy said she nodded grabbed the bottom of Cas’ jacket. 

 

“Man I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d push them off the top” Gabriel said

 

“Why shouldn't I shoot you?” Jimmy said 

 

“Because your pup is watching” Gabriel said pointing Nessie had a eyeline of her daddy and was watching so jimmy punched him

 

“Shit! Jimmy what the fuck man” Gabriel said holding his nose

 

“How could you not tell us that fucking cat didn’t like puppies?” Jimmy yelled

 

“He’s never done that before, I swear” Gabriel said

 

“I promise I’ll find out before I kick his little ass” Gabriel said 

 

“You better” He said walking a picking up Nessie following Cas to the car to get dean to the hospital. 

 

“Well it’s a clean break, he won’t need surgery” Doc said coming out to talk to Cas, 

 

“Thank god!” Cas said

 

“He’ll have a cast on for a 6 weeks so he’ll need to stay off, here are some pain meds make sure he eats before he takes them” doc said 

 

“Thanks doc one more thing the pills you gave us for Nessie for the car they make her tired is that normal” Cas asked

 

“Totally normal, it will go away the more she takes them!” He said Cas nodded

 

“Your pup should be ready to go home in about 45 minutes” 

 

“Michael what the fuck!” Gabriel yelled

 

“no wike puppies, and days nice daddies!” Michael said

 

“you’re jealous of them!” Gabriel said michael nodded 

 

“Nessie no hit!” Michael said “what do you mean?” 

 

“Daddy no hit Nessie!” He said again, Gabriel nodded. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean finally got his cast off, Nessie was happy they could finally play together again Cas was very strict about the no running around rule,

 

“Dean finawy pway” Nessie asked 

 

“Yes but you still have to be careful” Cas said she nodded,

 

“Sissy pway” dean said waiting for her 

 

“Coming” she yelled. 

 

The pups were playing in the living room when the elevator dinged, Jimmy looked at Cas he shrugged hearing Donna talking to someone 

 

“You’re brother is here” She said smiling. Gabriel walked into the living room Michael behind him, Nessie growled a low deep growl neither of them had ever heard 

 

“Ness it’s ok” Jimmy said she settled a bit still watching the kitty. Gabriel looked at his brothers 

 

“What do you want?” Cas asked dean climbed into his lap 

 

“We came by to apologize” He said 

 

“Six weeks late” Jimmy said Nessie barked when Michael moved from behind Gabriel 

 

“Someone’s still mad” Gabriel said 

 

“Do you blame her? He did push her brother off the top of the monkey bars” Jimmy said, 

 

“He could have killed him” Cas said snuggling dean 

 

“I know that’s why I’m here, Michael is jealous that you don’t hit Nessie” Gabriel said. 

 

Michael was swishing his tail, 

 

“Go on” Gabriel said 

 

“Sowy, I push you” Michael said looking at Dean Nessie charged before Jimmy could grab her, 

 

“You stupid kitty” She said slamming into him knocking him to the ground. “

 

Nessie stop” Jimmy said picking her up off of Michael who was balling on the floor

 

“Who stupid now?” She asked 

 

“Feel better?” Gabriel asked 

 

“Yes!” She said 

 

“Ok on that note we are gonna take off, be back in a few weeks got a meeting overseas” Gabriel said picking Michael up and leaving. 

 

“So Michael was jealous of Nessie so he pushed dean off the top of the monkey bars, Ness stop squirming I’ll put you down” Jimmy said Nessie ran to her brother

 

“Told you I do it” She said, 

 

“I say no do,  you get spanks” Dean said worried

 

“no, no cuddles sweep in cage, worf it” She said smiling, Jimmy and Cas started laughing 

 

“Daddy why waughin?” Nessie asked

 

“You planned that, hitting Michael?” Jimmy asked 

 

“Yes! He push dean, make him hurt so I hurt him” Nessie said 

 

“Sissy no trouble?” Dean asked 

 

“No she’s not, she saw me punch Gabriel can’t get to mad” Jimmy said 

 

“See dean I tell you” Nessie said. 

 

“Vicious just like her daddy” Jimmy said scooping her up making her giggle. They laid the pups down for nap in Cas’ room after about 10 minutes they fell asleep. 

 

“She is a lot like you, sweet when she needs to be, but vicious if you hurt her family!” Cas said laughing, 

 

“Shut up! I’m not sweet” Jimmy said offended by the accusation 

 

“You are to her” Cas said 

 

“That’s different” Jimmy said picking up the toys. 

 

“She didn’t even care you would punish her, she said it was worth it” Cas said laughing 

 

“I don’t know if I should be proud or not” jimmy said laughing. 

 

“You boys want anything?” Donna asked 

 

“No thanks but we need you to watch the pups tonight” Cas said 

 

“Of course” Donna said 

 

Cas and Jimmy had some stuff to take care of, if you don’t pay you don’t get protection, they weren’t cruel if you were old they’d do it for free, gave back to the community if the store you owned was robbed regularly they’d post someone to scare people off for a fee, they were simple made it simple but sometimes you had to set and example. 

 

“Daddy I come wif?” Nessie asked 

 

“Daddy say no already” Dean said annoyed with his sister

 

“I no ask you!” She said “pwease I stay in car be good!” 

 

“Next time be good girl while daddies are gone and you’ll get treat” Jimmy said 

 

“Fine” She said crossing her arms and walking away 

 

“No kiss?” Jimmy asked 

 

“Guess not” Cas said putting Dean down.

 

“Where we going anyways?” Jimmy asked 

 

“the Murphy’s, the son took over for his father, he got sick won't pay what his father owes us for last month says we are nothing but a bunch of thugs scamming the neighborhood” Cas said 

 

“He does know we grew up in the neighborhood?” Jimmy asked Cas shrugged 

 

“Don’t know don’t care!”  

 

They got to the store the son was inside behinds the counter

 

“Make sure no one comes in” Cas said Jimmy right behind him, 

 

“how can I help you?” Murphy jr asked 

 

“You can give us the money we are owed” Jimmy said leaning on the counter, 

 

“So you’re the assholes stealing from my father” He said Cas looked at Jimmy

 

“Guess so” Cas said 

 

“We have a contract your father signed stating that he would pay so much a month and we would keep the store safe from theft” Jimmy said pulling the paper out of his jacket, the man took it and looked it over 

 

“Son of a bitch” He said, Jimmy’s phone rang Cas raised an eyebrow

 

“Donna” Jimmy said

 

“Hello, no why? What do you mean she’s missing? Did you look behind the couch sometimes she get stuck back there! Ok” Jimmy hung up 

 

“Here’s your damn money” The son said handing Cas and envelope 

 

“Nice doing business with you!” Cas said. 

 

“So Nessie’s missing?” Cas asked 

 

“Don’t know yet” Jimmy said 

 

“Deep breath we will find her” Cas said opening the car door 

 

“Towd you I good girl and wait” Nessie said 

 

“how the hell did you get in here?” Jimmy asked pulling her out, 

 

“I fowlow, very quiet,  You no see me! I sneak in you no look answer phone!” She said 

 

“Don’t ever do that again” Jimmy said angry 

 

“Sit down” He yelled. Jimmy was angry Cas called Donna let her know Nessie snuck in the car. 

 

“No on the floor!” Jimmy said when Nessie tried to climb in his lap, 

 

“Daddy…”

 

“No Nessie I told you to stay in the house, You snuck out Donna was worried something happened” Jimmy yelled

 

Nessie didn’t know what to do Jimmy’s never yelled at her before, she sunk down on the floor and waited. When the got home Cas helped her out of the car 

 

“She can walk!” Jimmy said Nessie put her head down and followed them into the elevator, she tried to hold jimmy’s hand but he pulled his hand away. 

 

“Oh Nessie I was so worried” Donna said trying to pick her up 

 

“Leave her” Jimmy said Donna nodded 

 

“Sowy I scare you” Nessie said 

 

“Don’t do it again, ok” Donna said

 

“Otay” she said. 

 

Nessie  went to their room and climb in the kennel 

 

“Jimmy maybe now's not a good time, you don’t wanna do something you’ll regret” Cas said 

 

“Mind your business!” Jimmy said, Cas left the room with Dean. 

 

“Is he ok?” Donna asked 

 

“Yeah he’s gonna regret it, their whole relationship is built on the fact that he doesn’t hit her” Cas said taking Dean into the other room. 

 

Jimmy snatched Nessie roughly by the foot and dragged her out of the kennel, 

 

“Ow daddy” She said 

 

“I’m too nice to you, I spoil you! This is my fault” Jimmy said picking her up and putting her over his knee 

 

“I should have done this in the first place” He said 

 

“No! No!” Nessie yelled 

 

“You promise, You wie” she cried, he spanked her hard, Nessie screamed. Cas shut his door 

 

“Daddy jimmy spank Nessie?” Dean asked

 

“Yup” Cas said knowing full well the ramifications of jimmy letting his anger get the best of him. Jimmy laid Nessie on the bed when he was done spanking her, she was quietly crying got down went into her kennel and shut the door, after she threw the teddy bear that looked like jimmy at him. 

 

Jimmy couldn’t sleep after he calmed down he went to the kitchen, 

 

“You’re an idiot” Cas said 

 

“I know, I was worried and angry I’ve never been that angry at her I mean sure I was mad when she broke that $1000 vase in the hallway but this was…” Jimmy said 

 

“you were scared” Cas finished

 

“yeah” Jimmy said 

 

“why do you have her teddy?” Cas asked 

 

“she threw it at me, damn good aim too!” Jimmy said 

 

“I promised her that I would never punish her like that!” Jimmy said Cas looked at his brother 

 

“well we did learn something” Cas said Jimmy tilted his head, 

 

“she’s sneaky” Cas said Jimmy started laughing 

 

“I still don’t know how no one saw her, she good!” Jimmy said 

 

“hey she won't be mad forever, I’ll be her favorite for awhile but you she’ll always love.” Cas said, jimmy went back to the room Nessie must have gotten up because her kennel was no longer next to the bed but on the other side of the room as far away from jimmy as possible. 

 

The next morning when Jimmy got up, Nessie was in the kitchen with Donna, 

 

“morning” Jimmy said Nessie glared at him and left the room. 

 

“Do you blame her?” Donna asked

 

“no, I don’t I messed up” Jimmy said pouring his coffee, Cas came in with Dean 

 

“she’s not talking to anyone” Cas said 

 

“she’s talking to me” Donna said making pancakes

 

“she’s asked, she came in told me how sorry she that she snuck out and scared me and then asked for pancakes said they were her favorite, figured you punished her enough last night!” Donna said turning around flipping the pancakes. 

 

“Dean go get your sissy ok?” Cas said dean nodded 

 

“sissy!” He yelled running out of the room. 

 

“She moved the kennel last night as far away from me as possible” Jimmy said 

 

“sissy no in house” Dean said 

 

“what!?” They asked 

 

“can’t find, no smell her!” Dean said 

 

“she weave dis!” Dean said handing a paper to Cas

 

“daddy no wuv me! Bye!”

 

Jimmy had been teaching Nessie how to read and write, they both were smart

 

“Fuck” Jimmy yelled. 

 

“How the hell can she reach the button!?” Cas said 

 

“call everyone we trust no one can know she out there alone” Jimmy said running to the elevator. 

 

Nessie found some money in jimmy’s draw packed it in her bag along with a couple of dresses, bows and her spider, she walked to the cafe they went to one the weekends 

 

“Hey Nessie Where’s your daddy?” The hostess asked

 

“he no wuv me anymore so I leave” She said very sad 

 

“what? jimmy loves you very much” She said 

 

“no he get mad yell at me, grab me pulle me by my weg and spank me, he pwomise no spank” Nessie said 

 

“do you wanna stay here for a bit?” She asked Nessie nodded she liked the cafe they were always nice to her. 

  
  


Ellen sat Nessie down at a table and gave Jimmy a call see what was going on,

 

“Hey Jimmy it’s Ellen, yeah she’s here...I know she told me alright I’ll keep her here!” Ellen hung up 

 

“hey Ness what about a nice cup of hot cocoa?” Ellen asked 

 

“otay no milk, huwt tummy” Nessie said handing Ellen some money. 

 

“Who’s she belong to?” A customer asked 

 

“James Novak” Ellen said

 

“nevermind” He said walking away. 

 

“Hey she’s at Ellen’s” jimmy said calling Cas, “I know, at least she’s close went somewhere she knew, I’ll call you no need for the whole family to come down” 

 

Nessie was drinking her coco and eating a sandwich when Jimmy walked in, 

 

“she’s over there by the way she took some of your money!” Ellen said hold up a $100

 

“keep it, keeping her here and all” Jimmy said

 

“hey she’s hurt, you broke a promise and big one it will take awhile to get her trust back” Ellen said jimmy nodded, Nessie spotted jimmy and looked around no doubt for an exit but Ellen moved to the front door so she couldn’t leave 

 

“Nessie?” Jimmy asked softly she ignored him 

 

“Nessie please!” Jimmy said she huffed 

 

“I’m sorry!” He said 

 

“no tanks” she said getting up and getting her bag, 

 

“where are you going?” He asked she didn’t answer “

 

Dean’s worried about you!” He said she stopped and looked at him with tears, 

 

“fine” she said walking out of the door jimmy followed he gave the door man a look 

 

“she gave me $200” he said Jimmy just chuckled. 

 

Nessie walked in not looking at anyone went to her room, “what was she doing!?” Cas asked laughing 

 

“she paid Eddie  $200 and gave Ellen $100, she took money out of the drawer” Jimmy said shaking his head, 

 

“I know she’s your pup but can I talk to her?” Donna asked

 

“please she won’t talk to me!” Jimmy said Donna nodded and went to jimmy’s room

 

“Nessie?” Donna said “sorry but daddy no wuv me, I find new daddy who wuv me and yous, I come back for you!” Nessie said to Dean 

 

“but sissy daddy jimmy do wuv you, he vewy sowwy! He scawed not know where yous go!” Dean said “I no wanna weave I wuv daddy!” Dean said

 

“fine yous stay!” Nessie said trying to reevaluate her plan to find a new daddy. 

 

“Dude your in trouble she wants to find a new daddy! She’s telling Dean about it!” Donna said patting jimmy

 

“shit, how do I fix this!?” Jimmy asked

 

“I don’t know but let Eddie know she’s not to leave even if she pays him!” Cas said “alright I’m going in!” Jimmy said taking some pancakes. 

 

Dean left the room as Jimmy was walking up, 

 

“she mad vewy mad!” He said to jimmy. 

 

“I brought pancakes” jimmy said hoping food would work, she came out of her hiding spot of blankets

 

“but you only get them if you talk to me!” Jimmy said

 

“yous mean!” She said tearing up “yous say, yous...yous pwomise!” She yelled 

 

“I know I did!” Jimmy said, “I’m so sorry Nessie please talk to me!” Jimmy pleaded

 

“stupid head!” She said going back to her blankets climbing out and putting one over the top off her kennel so he couldn’t see her, 

 

“Daddy be back!” He said leaving the plate of pancakes for her. Jimmy left the room a bit defeated trying to figure out away to fix it. 

 

“She called you a stupid head!” Cas laughed

 

“it’s not funny Cas I fucked up! Big time she wants a new daddy” Jimmy said tearing up, 

 

“how about we go find someone to shoot!?” Cas asked Jimmy nodded. 

 

“Hey Donna we are going to go out for a bit, give Nessie sometime can you make sure she doesn’t leave even if she pays you?” Cas said 

 

“sure, where'd she get money!?” Donna asked 

 

“jimmy’s draw, I guess she packed a bag her nice dresses and bows she was serious about finding a new daddy, poor Jimmy!” Cas said looking a bit sad,

 

“wuv you daddy!” Dean said 

 

“I love you too! Hey do me and daddy jimmy a big favors and keep an eye on sissy make sure she doesn’t leave again” Cas said 

 

“I watch sissy!” Dean said smiling. 

 

Jimmy tried one more time to get Nessie to talk to him before they left to handle some business, Jimmy was more mad at himself then anything and snapped at Balthazar when he didn’t open the door right away 

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t take it out on you!” Jimmy said

 

“it’s alright boss!” He said, 

 

“hey so umm about Nessie” Cas said not wanting to upset his brother more 

 

“what about her?” Jimmy said 

 

“I know you were mad but your whole relationship is based on the fact that punishment means she doesn’t get to cuddle with anyone, and I’m sorry brother but you should have listen to me last night!” Cas said

 

“I know! Ok I know! I grabbed her by the leg and dragged her out of the kennel Cas, I royally fucked up and no amount of pancakes or I’m sorrys are going to make up for it!” Jimmy said

 

“I didn’t know you did that, why!?” Cas asked 

 

“I don’t know, I think part of me knew she wouldn’t come out but the other part of me wanted to scare her because I’m an asshole who doesn't deserve her!” Jimmy said Cas nodded. 

 

“Here we are!?” Cas said

 

“what’s this!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“a little present!” Cas said, they walked into an abandoned warehouse there was a person sitting on a chair with a bag over his head, 

 

“who’s that?” Jimmy asked 

 

“meet Nick, this…” Cas said pulling the hood off of the man “is the asshole who broke Nessie’s arm and leg!” Cas said,

 

“what? I don’t even know who that is!” Nick said jimmy smiled a wicked smile, 

 

“you don’t remember she’s about this big..(he measured to his knee) beautiful blonde fur with black tips on her ears and tail, beautiful green eyes just like her brother!” Jimmy said

 

“wonderful very sweet, loves to cuddle and be carried around!” He added 

 

“are you talking about that pup bitch who bit me!” Nick said jimmy punched him 

 

“watch your mouth, she my little lady!” Jimmy said punching him again

 

“I’m sorry! She bit me!” Jimmy threw another punch 

 

“she was scared!” Jimmy said pulling out his gun,

 

“look, I’m sorry I didn’t mean too!” Nick pleaded

 

“are you just saying that because you have a gun in your face!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“yeah” he said Jimmy shot his leg 

 

“I can respect honesty, you see I wasn’t honest with little Nessie I fucked up! And now my sweet pup won’t even talk to me!” Jimmy said hitting him again 

 

“big bad James Novak brought down by a pup in a dress, wait till everyone hears about this!” Nick said laughing 

 

“don’t worry they know all about how much I love my pup, you however won’t be leaving here, you see she wasn’t yours to hurt!” Jimmy said shooting the other leg, Cas just stood there watching his brother take all his frustrations out on this man who at on point in time hurt his sweet pup! Jimmy continued to punch and shoot nick until he was begging jimmy to stop, 

 

“is that what Nessie said? I know she was polite about did she say please!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“please stop!” Nick begged 

“ok” jimmy shot him in the head. 

 

“Feel a little better? I know most of that was directed at yourself!” Cas said

 

“yeah actually a lot better, I think I know how to her to at least talk to me!” Jimmy said smiling. They were greeted by Dean at the door, 

 

“sissy still here!” He reported 

 

“oh no daddy jimmy you ok!?” Dean asked eyes filled with worry

 

“yeah kiddo I’m ok” jimmy said “where’s Nessie?” 

 

“in room she no come out even to eat!” Dean said jimmy went to his room the plate of pancakes still sitting there, he picked them up peeked in her kennel she was asleep and left the room. 

 

“She didn’t eat them?” Donna asked

 

“nah she’s asleep” jimmy said 

 

“here let me” Donna said 

 

“nah it’s alright, I’m...I’ll be in my room” Jimmy said everyone nodded. 

 

“He’s really messed up about this!” Donna said

 

“he’s mad at himself mostly, he scared her on purpose and he’s upset about it!” Cas said 

 

“he did? He no wuv Nessie?” Dean asked

 

“no he loves her very much but sometimes we do things for really stupid reasons but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love sissy because he does!” Cas said dean nodded his little head. 

 

Jimmy was changing out of his suit, Nessie stirred a bit in her bed 

 

“ouch!” Jimmy said, trying to take his shoes off Nessie poked her head out and looked at jimmy he continued to try and take his shoes off, 

 

“Damn it!” Jimmy said making his hand hurt worse. Nessie sighed and climbed out of her kennel, untied his shoes and sat down on the floor next to the bed. Jimmy smiled a bit he got up and changed into his sweatpants, Nessie watched him she sniffed the air

 

“yous smell funny!” She said 

 

“daddy was shooting a gun sorry!” He said

“no, you smell like bad man!” She said 

 

“that’s because daddy hurt him, like he hurt you!” Jimmy said “oh” she said 

 

“I stilw mad!” Nessie said making it clear just because she was talking to him didn’t mean he was forgiven, 

 

“I know!” Jimmy said sitting on the bed she climb next to him looked at his hand 

 

“I’m ok” jimmy said she’s nodded,

 

“yous wuv me?” She asked 

 

“very much” jimmy said

 

“yous no want me weave!?” She asked 

 

“I want you to stay with me” jimmy said 

 

“stilw my daddy?” She asked

 

“always” jimmy said 

 

“you'd hurt my weg, see!” She said showing him the bruises he left on her ankle, 

 

“Nessie I’m so sorry, your right daddy is a stupid head!” He said 

 

“I know!” She said 

 

“do you still want me to be your daddy!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“yes, no more hurts!” She’s said pointing at him

 

“I come out, yous ask me but you's just pull me!” She said  making the pulling motion

 

“I’m sorry, I was angry and scared!” He said

 

“yous no wet me say sowy!” She said

“you’re right I didn’t!” Jimmy said

 

“cuddwes?” She asked jimmy opened his arms

 

“I still mad!” She said 

 

“I know!” Jimmy said picking her up and walking to the bathroom to take care of his hand. 

 

Jimmy carried Nessie back to the living room set her down on the couch, 

 

“yous feet dirty!” Dean said 

 

“so I take baf!” She said

 

“I’ll run the bath!” Jimmy said 

 

“daddy ups!” She said jimmy picked her up and smiled, 

 

“thank god! I don’t think I could find another person for him to shoot!” Cas said

 

“yeah, who did he shoot?” Donna asked 

 

“asshole who broke her arm and leg!” Cas said Donna nodded

 

“ good”  she said

 

“Daddy?” Dean asked 

 

“yes baby!” Cas said 

 

“Nessie and daddy jimmy make up?” He asked 

 

“seems like it” Cas said 

 

“good!” Dean said. 

 

Jimmy filled the bath with warm water helped Nessie out of her dress, 

 

“daddy take baf?” Nessie asked 

 

“do you want me too?” Jimmy asked Nessie nodded 

 

“ok you get in first” he said helping her in jimmy stripped off his clothes and climbed in. 

 

“Let me see your bottom” jimmy said, Nessie turned around and bent over a little so he could see, he left behind a handprint bruise he hit her so hard. Jimmy kissed her butt cheek 

 

“daddy!” She squealed 

 

“sorry baby but I couldn’t help it!” He said smiling

 

“I mad at yous! Yous no touch like that right  now!” She said

 

“ok, I’m sorry!” Jimmy said putting his hands up, 

 

“daddy I sowwy I scare you!” She said sitting on his leg “I tot it ok! I stay in car wike I say!” She said

 

“I know but I told you to stay home with Donna, you scared her and this morning where were you gonna go!?” Jimmy asked she shrugged 

 

“tot yous no wuv me!” She said laying her head on his shoulder 

 

“you took your pretty dresses and bows!” Jimmy said

 

“I find new daddy, but no want, want yous, yous my daddy!” She said

 

“ok so I won’t let myself get that mad and if I do I’ll listen to daddy Cas when he tells me and you no more sneaking out and paying people off ok!?” Jimmy said “

 

otay!” Nessie said

 

“shampoo?” She asked jimmy nodded and washed his pup, happy they were better. 

 

Jimmy grabbed towels and wrapped himself and then Nessie, 

 

“daddy can I have teddy back?” She asked

 

“no!” Jimmy said she huffed 

 

“what dress do you want to wear?” Jimmy asked holding up two of her nightgowns 

 

“umm green” she said 

 

“good choice” he said smiling 

“baby how did you press the button?” Jimmy asked 

 

“I use um...um bbb…. da rain ting!” She said

 

“umbrella!?” He asked 

 

“yes, I push button!” She said he nodded to himself to move the umbrellas. 

 

“Hey!” Cas said from the door 

 

“hey Cas what’s up!?”

 

“Dinners ready if you guys are eating!” He said

 

“yeah be there in a minute” jimmy said 

 

“so pretty!” Jimmy said scooping her up making her giggle! Nessie sniffed the air

 

“steak!” She said smiling the one other thing she liked then pancakes. Jimmy sat Nessie down in her chair next to him Cas and dean across from them, 

 

“Nessie I wike yous dwess!” Dean said

 

“tanks” she said smiling

 

“hey Cas we should move the umbrellas” jimmy said 

 

“why!?” He asked jimmy looked at Nessie

 

“oh shit! Really? Clever little one!” He said 

 

“Nessie, how did you know to pay money!?” Cas asked 

 

“I watch yous and daddy pay!” She said Cas nodded

 

“sissy best a sneaking, she always quiet, gets us water, and stuff for all da puppies!” Dean said 

 

“what other puppies!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“umm man yous make bleed at kitty house!” Dean said 

 

“he say he have puppies in basement could have one if want!” Dean said not making any sense “ok the man who gave you to us or the man that was supposed to be watching you?” Cas asked cutting up steak for dean, 

 

“umm da one after I fell” dean said jimmy and Cas looked very confused 

 

“when did you get them water?” Jimmy asked 

 

“before we go pway!” Nessie said 

 

“kitty show us!” She said

 

“say we go down if not nice to him!” Dean said. 

 

“Can we get another puppy!?” Nessie asked 

 

“I don’t know I think you’re enough trouble!” Cas said. 

 

The twins ran off to play while Cas and jimmy helped Donna clean up, 

 

“so gabriel has a basement full of puppies!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“we should call him and find out!” Cas said, it was illegal to sale puppies to Europe and those places but people did it anyways. 

 

“Hey baby bro what is up!?” Gabriel said over the phone 

 

“do you have a basement full of puppies!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“why do you ask?” 

 

“Because your dumbass cat showed them to Nessie and Dean apparently they aren’t being well taken care of!” Jimmy said 

 

“oh shit! What did they say did they tell anyone?” Gabriel asked

 

“no just us, Nessie snuck out the other night we couldn’t figure out how she did it, Dean was saying she’s good at being sneaky and then dean said that guard offered him a puppy!” Jimmy said 

 

“Jimmy I’m sorry, I didn’t know about this I swear I’ll talk to the guard you know I don’t deal with pups too much maintenance” Gabriel said 

 

“find out before you get busted for something you didn’t actually do!” Jimmy said 

 

“hey head to the house and see what’s up no ones there!” Gabriel said sounding concerned, Gabriel was a joker and did spank his kitty but would never be cruel. 

 

“Send a few men to Gabriel see what the fuck is going on!” Jimmy said, Cas nodded and got on the phone, 

 

“daddy ups!” Nessie said hold up her arms

 

“why I no have teddy!?” She asked

 

“you threw him at me!” Jimmy said, 

 

“cuz you mean and he wook wike you! And I mad” She said huffing 

 

“well I think you hurt Teddy’s feelings!” Jimmy said 

 

“I say sorry!” She said

 

“I don’t know, you really hurt his feelings!” Jimmy said, she crossed her arms 

 

“you hurt me say sowy!” She said 

 

“good point, you ready for bed it’s been a long day!” Jimmy said she nodded said good night and went to her room. 

 

Nessie climb into her kennel and laid down, 

 

“Ness you can sleep up here!” Jimmy said just really wanting to cuddle with his pup,

 

“no tanks!” She said still across the room 

 

“why no thanks!?” Jimmy asked

 

“yous… yous rey rey hurt me!” Nessie said with tears in her eyes

 

“but Ness how's daddy supposed to show you I won’t ever do it again if you won’t let me!” Jimmy said she sighed 

 

“fine but yous over there!” She said pointing to the other side of the bed, 

 

“ok” jimmy said scooting over. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 

Cas woke up the dean rutting against him, 

 

“daddy” He cried 

 

“what?” Cas said rubbing his yes

 

“need you” He said sliding  his little hands into Cas pants 

 

“ok” Cas said pulling his pants off dean climbed on top and sank down 

 

“oh fuck” Cas said Cas as dean bounced up and down 

 

“howt” Dean said 

 

“I know it’s ok” Cas said 

 

“daddy harder” dean said

 

“ok turn over” Cas said Dean got on all fours and raised his ass in the air, he was slick and wet tight, 

 

“Alright baby daddy take care of you” Cas said sinking all the way in Dean moaned and moved his hips back to meet Cas’ thrusts 

 

“oh dean, such a good boy for daddy” Cas said, dean liked being praised

 

“daddy” Dean said Cas was a moaning mess

 

“shit” Cas said as he came, dean shot his little load in to the covers. 

 

“Daddy need more” Dean said 

 

“you gotta wait, daddy needs a minute” Cas said. 

 

Nessie was in her kennel when Jimmy woke up, she was asleep Jimmy walked down the hall towards the bathroom, he could hear Cas and dean and was a bit jealous that his pup wouldn’t even lay next to him. 

 

“Morning brother” Jimmy said to Cas as he walked by

 

“fuck, he’s in heat” Cas said 

 

“lucky you” Jimmy said 

 

“no man that was the fourth time in an hour he finally fell asleep I gotta call the doc” Cas said, 

 

“you ok?” Cas asked as they walked in the kitchen, 

 

“I don’t know, I left a handprint, she had bruises on her ankle where I grabbed her, She started out in the bed but this morning she was back in her kennel” Jimmy said hanging his head,

 

“I’m sorry, she’ll warm back up to at least she talking to you!” Cas said pouring coffee 

 

“daddy!?” Dean asked 

 

“I’m coming!” Cas yelled 

 

“maybe she’ll get her heat?” Cas said optimistically 

 

“let me know if you need help” Jimmy yelled. 

 

“Morning James!” Donna said walking into the kitchen,

 

“she’s still not talking to ya” Donna asked

 

“no she is, she’s just not…she doesn’t want to cuddle with me, which is a punishment for her but..”

“she’s doing it to you and it’s different” Donna said pulling eggs and bacon out of the fridge, 

 

“Jimmy!” Cas yelled

 

“better go see” Donna said. 

 

“What’s up!?” Jimmy asked walking into Cas room 

 

“I can’t, you gotta I think something’s wrong with him!” Cas said 

 

“ok, check on Nessie for me!” Jimmy said 

 

“daddy Jimmy’s gonna help you for now, daddy needs rest” Cas said 

 

“otay!” Dean said 

 

“we gotta get him some toys” jimmy said 

 

“that might be a good idea” Cas said leaving the room. 

 

Cas called the doc

 

“what the hell doc?” Cas asked 

 

“they may of had the type of birth control that doesn’t give them heats I’ll be by in an hour, you and Jimmy switch off is Nessie in heat?” Doc asked 

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so I’ll go check on her now” Cas said heading to jimmy’s room checking Nessie’s kennel

 

“she’s still asleep” Cas said

 

“alright I’m coming by” doc said Cas hung up, walked back to jimmy’s room to check Nessie again, he sat next to her kennel and looked at her she was adorable it was amazing how much she looked like Dean soft blonde fur her ears had more black on tips then Dean’s, she rolled over

 

“where daddy?” She asked 

 

“with dean he’s got his heat Daddy Cas needed a break” Cas said 

 

“oh, I no get heat only Dean” She said 

 

“really!?” Cas asked

 

“yeah umm daddy say he no want pup wif me I bad pup so I go doctor no heat no pup” She said looking a bit sad, 

 

“Nessie come out here please” Cas said

 

“what does that mean?” He asked as she came out of her kennel 

 

“I huwt here after” She said pointing to her tummy 

 

“can I look?” Cas asked Nessie nodded, Cas lifted her dress and looked at her tummy she had a light scar going down her tummy, 

 

“come on you hungry?” Cas asked standing up she nodded

 

“ups” She said holding up her arms Cas laughed and picked her up. 

 

“Jimmy, Come eat” Cas said banging on the door 

 

“daddy Cas why yous so grump?” Nessie asked 

 

“I’m not grumpy” Cas said 

 

“yes! Yous grumpy on da phone, when yous talk, yous no smile” Nessie said playing with his hair Cas shook his head

 

“ok if you eat some eggs I’ll tell you why I’m grumpy on the phone” Cas said raising an eyebrow she made a face

 

“da smelly” She said 

 

“just try it” Cas said “fine” she said taking the egg 

 

“yous pwomise?” She asked

 

“yes” Cas said she popped the egg in her mouth 

 

“it gross” She said

 

“here spit it out” Cas said handing her a napkin, 

 

“I twy yous tawk” Nessie said

 

“ok, sometimes daddy and I have to be very serious, so people respect us we gotta be kinda grumpy ok!?” Cas said Nessie nodded. 

 

Jimmy came walking into the kitchen to eat 

 

“dude did you call the doc?” Jimmy asked

 

“yeah, hey Ness go play I wanna talk to your daddy ok?” Cas said she nodded and ran off to the living room 

  
  


“what’s up?” Jimmy asked 

 

“I got Nessie to try eggs” Cas said 

 

“did she like um?” 

 

“Nah spit it out” Cas said 

 

“umm I don’t know I’m not sure but I think they did something to Ness, she was saying she doesn’t get heats” Cas said

 

“what the fuck?” Jimmy said

 

“yeah man she said she woke up at the doctors and her tummy hurt so I looked she’s got a scar it’s really light you can hardly see it” Cas said 

 

“so no pups for her, ever?” Jimmy asked 

 

“I don’t know doc's coming over to help with dean we can ask him to take a look” Cas said, 

 

“daddy! Dean need you!” Nessie said running back in the kitchen. 

 

The doc finally showed up and took a look at Dean, gave him something so he’d rest and then took a look at Nessie,

 

“I think you’re right she was fixed, no pups for the pup!” Doc said Nessie whined

 

“ups” she said to jimmy, 

 

“thanks doc” Jimmy said

 

“let me know if you need anything else” he said leaving 

 

“Jimmy you ok?” Cas asked 

 

“that’s a fucked up thing to do!” Jimmy said cuddling Nessie, 

 

“she’s just a baby, ya know!” Jimmy said tiering up a bit, 

 

Cas didn’t know what to say he went to check on Dean. 

 

“Ness why did you go back to the kennel last night?” Jimmy asked

 

“yous snoring in my ear” She said pointing to her ears

 

“daddy’s sorry” He said rubbing her back,

 

“pway bawl” she asked

 

“I would love to play ball with you!” Jimmy said. 

 

Poor Cas needed the break he felt like a jerk for drugging dean but he needed to rest and eat some food.

 

“Daddy?” Dean asked

 

“yeah baby you ok?” Cas asked

 

“I hot!” He said 

 

“I know doc says it should last to long” Cas said

 

“daddy jimmy to gentle no wike it!” Dean said 

 

“he’s just trying to help and he’s used to Nessie she likes gentle” Cas said laughing handing dean some food, 

 

“daddy, I hurt you?” Dean asked

 

“no just sleepy that all” Cas said

 

“me nessie do stuff men like to watch” Dean said

 

“daddy get you some toys ok should help” Cas said “otay” dean said. 

 

“Daddy? You sad I no have pup?” Nessie asked 

 

“a little” Jimmy said

 

“you have pup wif me?” She asked

 

“I wanted to” Jimmy said 

 

“I sorwy” Nessie said

 

“no Nessie, you have no reason to be sorry” Jimmy said he stopped rolling the ball to her,

 

“but I bad, dats why” Nessie said

 

“what does that mean?” He asked

 

“I no wike dat daddy, he mean I say so he kick me in tummy den go doctor” She said Jimmy picked her up and squeezes her tight 

 

“ow daddy too tight” Nessie said 

 

“sorry Ness!” Jimmy said kissing her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel showed up with Michael and woke jimmy and Cas up,

 

“what’s up with the pup?” Gabriel asked 

 

“mom gave her milk” Jimmy said sitting down at the table to eat breakfast, Dean looked at Nessie and whined 

 

“Sissy yous otay?” Dean asked 

 

“yes, tired!” She said 

 

“James honestly I thought you were lying, what pup doesn’t drink milk?” Naomi said 

 

“the kind that are allergic” Gabriel said

 

“Dean-o how's it going?” Gabriel said 

 

“fine, I’m hungry!” He said 

 

“breakfast is coming” Naomi said

 

“where kitty?” Dean asked looking around 

 

“he’s around probably playing with Anna” Gabriel said. 

 

They sat in the dining room waiting for breakfast Zachariah was reading the news paper, 

 

“daddy we eat pancakes?” Nessie asked 

 

“yeah baby, if you feel up to eating!” Jimmy said she nodded looking around, 

 

“Dean we pway water?” Nessie asked

 

“yes, daddy we pway outside in da snow!” Dean asked

 

“yes, but don’t forget we are going shopping later” Cas said

 

“daddy my tummy hurt still!” Nessie said 

 

“do you wanna eat?” Jimmy asked, 

 

“no tanks!”’Nessie said getting down 

 

“where are you going!?” Jimmy asked

 

“way dow daddy!” Nessie said. 

 

“See mom this is why you listen when someone says she can't have something” Cas said as jimmy went to check on Nessie. 

 

Nessie napped most of the morning, 

 

“I honestly don't know why he babies her, get her up and out and she’ll feel better” Zachariah said to Gabriel,

 

“it's not babying if she's actually sick, no thanks to mom and Jimmy does spoil her but she's not a brat about it Dad!” Gabriel said

 

“hey Gabriel will you watch Ness I gotta pick up a few things for her from the store and Cas is out with Dean she should be fine she's hanging out in the room with the tablet!” Jimmy asked 

 

“of course and I’ll make sure Michael doesn't bother her” Gabriel said. 

 

Jimmy left leaving instructions with Gabriel about Nessie. 

 

“where daddy?” Nessie asked walking into the front room

 

“he went to the store” Zachariah said not looking up from his book

 

“help it turn off” she said handing the tablet to Zachariah 

 

“let see, the battery died you gotta plug it in” he said handing it back to her 

 

“oh how i do that?” she asked

 

“come on i’ll show you! Do you know where Gabriel is?” he asked

 

“no he no tell me” Nessie said Zachariah nodded and lead Nessie back to the room. 

 

“Does James use you?” Zachariah asked 

 

“yes but he no hurt me, and no sharing me with anyone” she said

 

“no one not even Castiel?” he asked

 

“no daddy cas has Dean” Nessie said climbing up on the bed 

 

“do you know where the charger is?” Zach asked

 

“in da wall!” Nessie said Zach pulged  the tablet in and looked around 

 

“i know James babies you but you are a lap pup and should be used as such!” he said grabbing Nessie!

 

Jimmy returned about 2 hours later, 

 

“wheres my sweet girl?” he asked walking in the house not seeing Nessie 

 

“last time I saw her she was in the room” the maid said 

 

“thank you, I got her a new teddy I think she's gonna like it” Jimmy said smiling  

 

“Nessie, Oh Nessie!” jimmy said in a sing song voice 

 

“where the hell are you?” he said entering the room she wasn't in there, or Cas’ room, 

 

“what the fuck?” Jimmy said 

 

“Gabriel where’s Ness?” he asked finding his brother 

 

“she's with dad, something happened I was in the bathroom I swear if I knew I wouldn’t have left her alone!” Gabriels said as Jimmy ran down the hall to find his pup.

 

He found Nessie in the front room in a muzzle, crying leash tied to Zach’s wrist

 

“what the hell dad?” Jimmy said reaching for Nessie 

 

“I don't think so” Zach said pulling Nessie away from Jimmy

 

“you spoil her, she bites and she says you don't share her with anyone ” he said 

 

“she's my pup!” Jimmy said

 

“and  you are doing a piss poor job training her!” zach shouted, 

 

Jimmy smiled and pulled his gun

 

“what the fuck did you do to her?” He asked his mother and brothers walked in 

 

“james!” Naomi shouted 

 

“what the fuck did you do to her?” jimmy yelled again 

 

“give her back to jimmy dad, he will shoot you over her trust me I have seen it!” Gabriel said 

 

“fine take your brat!” Zach said Jimmy scooped Nessie up 

 

“daddy!” she cried as he took the muzzle off, 

 

“what happened?” he asked

 

“I only wanted to use her thats what she's for!” Zachariah said 

 

“he asked us to leave her alone! And i'm guessing she bit you?” Naomi asked 

 

“No she didn't but she did put up a fight!” zachariah said 

 

“daddy no weave me anymore!” Nessie said 

 

“never again you will always come with me can't even trust my own father!” Jimmy said.

  
  


Jimmy took Nessie back to the bed room

 

“I am so sorry, I am never leaving you alone with anyone but daddy Cas ok?” Jimmy said holding Nessie tight

 

“not your fault daddy!” she said 

 

“baby, what happened?” he asked 

 

“da thing turn off I no find gabriel but I find yous daddy and ask for help, nad we come back here to plug in da ting den he grab me, i pwomise yous I no bite, so I no bite!” she said with tears

 

“den when he done he put dat ting on me and say yous spoil me too much, but I knows yous wuv me!” she said hugging him. 

 

Gabriel knocked on the door 

 

“you guys ok?” Gabriel asked

 

“no I'm not and I know Ness isn’t but she's acting like it!” Jimmy said 

 

“Jimmy I swear, I just went to the bathroom, I looked in she was fine I didn’t, Dad doesn't even like pups!” Gabriel said

 

“It's not your fault” Jimmy said

 

“I'm really sorry she's so sweet and it just seems like she keeps getting the short end of the stick ya know?” Gabriel said

 

“ya we will be down for dinner later!” Jimmy said shutting the door.

 

“Way to go dad now he’ll fuss over her even more, you have no idea what they have been through” Cas said 

 

“I was just trying to show him that she doesn't run the show, she was fine she wasn't that sick there was no reason for her to be coddled that way!” Zachariah said

 

“you don't coddle your pup and they are twins aren't they?” he added 

 

“yeah dad, but we are two different people and so are Dean and Nessie, you can’t  compare them and Jimmy spoils both of them!” Cas said “just leave her alone ok? He loves her a lot and your lucky we all walked in he won’t hesitate next time”.

  
  


Naomi came in rambling on about how perfect this christmas was going to be with all her boys home and Lucifer would be home tomorrow , Jimmy came down with Nessie snuggled in her favorite spot in his arms head on his shoulder, 

 

“I think Ness had a bit of a growth spurt that new dress I got her is to short now barely covers her butt ” Jimmy Said to Cas

 

“ I know, I tried one on Dean and it doesn't cover his butt either” Cas answered, Dean looked at his sister and whined, she lifted her head and looked at him 

 

“what?” she asked

 

“yous smell like bwood” Dean said 

 

“why would you say that?” Cas asked 

 

“I smell it” Dean said sniffing the air 

 

“did you bleed?” Jimmy asked she nodded her head

 

“he say I no tewl you, he say he hurt me more!” Nessie said once Jimmy took her out of the room, “damn it!” Jimmy said lifting up her dress her butt hole was bright red and angry

 

“You need a bath it will make it feel a little better, it might sting ok?” Jimmy said caring Nessie to the bathroom, Jimmy and Nessie were in the bathroom when Naomi walked in 

 

“James I really don't know what's come over your father I'm so sorry he hurt Nessie” Naomi said

 

“why yous talk wike I not here?” Nessie asked

 

“i'm sorry sweetheart, come down to dinner” Naomi said 

 

“we will be down soon” Jimmy said. He got Nessie dressed 

 

“alright baby you stay right next to me and no playing tonight” Jimmy said 

 

“otay daddy ups” she said.

  
  


Everyone was in the dining room when Jimmy walked in with Nessie “James…….” 

 

“save it! I thought I could trust my own family around her look I get it she's beautiful and adorable and tiny for her age but you need to know they have had a really, really ruff life their very first owner died, he made Nessie the way she is and no one seems to understand she is who she is and I refuse to let anyone treat her like a piece of meat! used for your pleasure and if you have a problem with that then Nessie and I can go home and have Christmas just the two of us” Jimmy said 

 

“son, don't be so dramatic she's a pup that’s what they were made for, for sex when we want it don't tell me you never have sex with her!” Zachariah said Jimmy shook his head 

 

“yes I do but she is my pup I am her person she loves me there's a  difference, look here’s the deal you’ll leave Nessie and Dean alone you wanna have sex, have it with your kitty or your wife, but if you touch her again I will give her the go ahead to bite and trust me you don't want her to bite what I’ll give her permission to or I will shoot you in the dick and make sure your never able to do it again got me?” Jimmy said Cas was smiling Gabriel started laughing. 

 

“I told you he loves his pup shot a man for less just be happy your his father” Gabriel said laughing, Zachariah didn’t know what to say jimmy had never talked to him like that in fact he had never stood up to him before, 

 

“well that’s enough James honestly you have sex with her, she drinks from you what difference does it make who it’s from?” Naomi said

 

“it does matter, if it’s not a master or daddy they can get very sick, pups aren’t  like kitties, they have a stronger bond with their people, Nessie really only let’s Jimmy pick her up carry her, they have a bond respect that!” Gabriel said, dinner was quiet the rest of the evening 

 

“Nessie you play wif me?” Dean asked

 

“not tonight baby Nessie needs to rest” Jimmy said Dean nodded, 

 

“daddy my tummy hurts” Nessie said “did you make her drink from you?” Jimmy asked 

 

“it’s what they do! I didn’t know she’d get sick from it!”  Zachariah said

 

“I swear, how do you not know any of this? Did you do your research? I thought that’s why you didn’t like pups?” Jimmy asked

 

“I knew they were high maintenance but I didn’t know they could get sick all the time or is just your pup?” Zachariah asked, Jimmy shook his head

 

“daddy, I….” Nessie started to say but got up and ran out of the room to the bathroom and threw up. 

 

“I don't know why you would think he was lying about things with Nessie, she's a very sensitive pup!” cas said getting up from the table taking Dean with him to go check in Jimmy and Nessie.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Lucifer, tall blonde hair, ice blue eyes a bit intimidating but an overall nice guy despite his name, showed up with his pup Abbadon a red pup with a bad attitude 

 

“baby brother!” He said to Cas

 

“hello Lucifer!” Cas said “this is Dean!”

 

“hello Dean, this is Abaddon!” Lucifer said introducing his pup 

 

“hi!” Dean said 

 

“hi!” She said back. 

 

“Where’s your other half?” Lucifer asked

 

“Jimmy’s upstairs getting his pup ready!” Cas said, Lucifer followed Cas into the front room were Zechariah was reading the newspaper 

 

“ah Lucifer my boy!” He said smiling 

 

“hi dad!” He said smiling

 

“hello abaddon!” Zachariah said 

 

“hi!” She said looking around 

 

“where other pup?” she asked 

 

“she should be down soon” Cas said, 

 

“Cassie I don't have any pants for Nessies can we borrow some of Deans?” Jimmy asked walking into the front room, 

 

“Hello Luci!” Jimmy said shaking his brothers hand

 

“wheres your pup?” he asked 

 

“upstairs she not dressed yet” Jimmy said 

 

“Yes, you can borrow Deans” Cas said

 

“thanks” Jimmy said walking out of the room,

 

“what's up with him?” Lucifer asked 

 

“his just being sensitive” Zachariah said

 

“maybe if you didn't have sex with his pup without permission he’d still be talking to you or it maybe the fact that for the last two days she's been up sick because of you and mom!” Cas said 

 

“you did what now?” Lucifer asked

 

“she's a lap pup that's what she for!” Zach yelled making Dean and Abaddon jump 

 

“Dad that's not how it works and what did mom do?” Lucifer asked 

 

“Ness can't have milk she's allergic like bad allergic and she thought Jimmy was just being weird so she gave Ness cocoa with regular milk she was up all night throwing up” Cas said, Lucifer nodded.

 

Jimmy finally came down with Nessie 

 

“Hi!” Nessie said to Lucifer 

 

“hello! Aren't you adorable! Are they twins?” Lucifer asked looking at Dean

 

“yes they are” Jimmy said putting Nessie down

 

“no Daddy ups” she said holding up her arms 

 

“Ness we talked about this today, I need you to walk around a bit I slept weird on my arm” Jimmy said 

 

“but Daddy you have other arm” she said 

 

“funny, you’ll be ok if you walk around for a bit we are going to go to the park” Jimmy said 

 

“daddy Cas ups” she said looking at Cas 

 

“nice try but no your daddy said no so no” Cas said she looked at the both of them and stormed off back upstairs,

 

“she's a bit of a princess” Jimmy said Lucifer started laughing 

 

“she always been like that?” he asked 

 

“yeah she likes to be carried and normally I don't mind but she was a bit enthusiastic last night and I don't know what the hell I pulled but i'm having a hell of a time carrying her around today” Jimmy said, Cas shook his head

 

“she just wants to be close to you but i think she found someone to carry her” Cas said pointing down the hall Gabriel came walking up carrying Nessie, 

 

“Ness really?” Jimmy said 

 

“I don't mind she's a sweetheart, plus michael seems to respect her more since she knocked him on his ass” gabriel said with a bit of a laugh 

 

“I know but I am trying to get her to Listen to me more” Jimmy said 

 

“so what were you doing that you threw out your shoulder?” Cas asked with a bit of a laugh

 

“I don't know” Jimmy said

 

“daddy I not trouble so I get cuddles” she said

 

“Ready for the park?” Jimmy asked

  
  
  


“yes” Dean and Nessie said, “can we come too?” Lucifer asked “of course” Cas said.

 

The park was beautiful there weren’t a lot of people out because of the snow but Dean and Nessie loved the snow,

 

“daddy how long we stay?” Dean asked 

 

“don't worry you can stay for a while until you get too cold ok?” Cas said Dean and Nessei took off towards the slide Abaddon just stood there watching 

 

“go on and be nice!” Lucifer said Abaddon followed Dean and Nessie 

 

“really Jimmy what did you do?” Cas asked again 

 

“I really don't know my shoulder hurt when I woke up” Jimmy said Cas started laughing, 

 

“what yous name?” Nessei asked 

 

“abby, what you name?” she asked 

 

“Nessie, dat Dean he twin” Nessie said pointing to Dean who was climbing up to the monkey bars

 

“Daddy help?” he said to Cas, Nessie and Abby played on the slide Nessie took her shoes off much to Jimmy's dismay

 

“Ness, baby it's cold out you have to leave your shoes on!” he said helping her put her shoes back on 

 

“it not dat cold daddy” she said and went back to playing, 

 

“Jimmy leave her alone, if she doesn't want to wear the shoes let her leave them off she’ll put them back on when her feet get cold!” Cas said, 

 

“I know but sometimes she doesn't!” Jimmy said. 

 

The pups played nice together only getting into it a little when Abby stepped on Nessie’s tail but was quickly rectified by Lucifer

 

“master I cold” Abby said

 

“you ready to go already?” Lucifer asked 

 

“yes” she said “alright we will see you guys back at the house” he said to his brothers 

 

“bye” they said.

 

Nessie and Dean didn't want to leave but Cas and Jimmy said they needed to get back for lunch and Naomi want to decorate the tree and get things ready for christmas in two days

 

“daddy we come back?” Dean asked

 

“we will see the next couple of days are going to be busy for us!” Cas said as they got in to the car, 

 

“daddy, why everyone else call master” Nessie asked

 

“because some people like being called master but I like that you call me daddy!” Jimmy said 

 

“otay but yous sure?” She asked 

 

“I am very sure, I don’t like master!” He said she smiled and snuggled in his lap. 

 

Jimmy and Cas took the pups to wash up before lunch,

 

“how was the park?” Naomi asked as they sat down to eat lunch

 

“lots fun!” Dean said with a big smile, 

 

“that's good dear, and Nessie what about you did you have fun?” Naomi asked 

 

“yes lots!” She said 

 

“daddy what dis?” Nessie asked 

 

“roast beef, you like roast beef!” Jimmy said she sniffed it 

 

“it smell funny, smell it!” She said holding it up

 

“sissy right it smell!” Dean said handing his back to Cas

 

“we just bought that meat!” Zachariah said 

 

“no dad they are right it smells like it went bad!” Cas said handing the plate to Zachariah 

 

“oh for god shakes! Where’s the cook?” He said putting the plate down

 

“good catch Nessie thank you!” Zachariah said to her

 

“welcome but daddy I hungry!” She said

 

“I know we will get something else” jimmy said

 

“you asked for me” the chief said as he walked into the room

 

“ are you trying to kill us?” Zachariah asked

 

“no” he answered 

 

“I think the meat went bad!” Cas said

 

“impossible I picked it up today!” Chief said 

 

“are you trying to poison us?” Zachariah asked he looked around everyone was look at him 

 

“I'm so sorry, I will make something else!” he said leaving the dining room, 

“daddy yous arm hurt?” Nessie asked 

“yes baby it still hurts!” Jimmy said rubbing his shoulder

“I hurt you?” she asked

“no I don't think so I think I just laid on it weird that's all, I’ll take a bath later and it should feel better” Jimmy said

“ok but I take bath wif yous” Nessie said. The staff came back in with cold meats and cheese for lunch and apologized again for the meat being spoiled.

 

Nessie and Dean played with Abby and Michael after lunch 

“why yous call them daddy?” Abby asked 

“it's what days like” Dean said 

“they spoiled” Michael said still holding a grudge that Nessie doesn't get spanked

“I not spoil daddy loves me lots” Nessie said crossing her arms 

“yous stupid pup, days all mean, days all hit!” Abby said

“yous stupid my daddys nice!” Nessie said she always stuck up for Jimmy and Cas it wasn't their fault that others hit their pups, Abby shoved Nessie down and started hitting her, Dean ran to get Cas.

 

“Daddy help Abby hitting sissy!” he yelled running into the front room where everyone was 

“what?” Lucifer said

“abby hitting sissy” Dean said again pulling him to follow 

“abaddon!” Lucifer yelled she stopped mid punch Nessie had a hold of her leg with her teeth 

“what the hell do you think you are doing?” Lucifer said “Ness let go” Jimmy said picking her up

“she's stupid!” Abby said 

“come on” Lucifer said pulling her behind him, 

“what happened now Ness?” Jimmy asked

“why yous always say it like it my fault?” she asked

“all I say yous love me dats all she asked!” Nessie said sniffing

“I'm sorry sweetheart, it just seems like you are always getting into with someone maybe stop telling people I'm nice to you ok?” Jimmy said 

“yous say lying bad” Nessie said Cas started laughing

“you are right sweet girl it is wrong but not everyone is nice to their pups like we are” Cas said 

“I know! Down!” she said jimmy set her down, 

“I going upstairs no one bother me!” she said walking away.

 

Jimmy walked back to the front room with Cas and Dean,

“what happened now?” Zach asked 

“Abaddon started it, she was mad that Jimmy doesn't hit Nessie” Cas said sitting down picking the tablet backup to continue reading Dean snuggled in his lap,

“your pup did a number on Abby's leg” Lucifer said walking into the rooms

“she alright?” Jimmy asked

“yeah nothing she didn't deserve, she shouldn't have hit Nessie just because you don't” Lucifer said 

“I'm sorry about that, she's always had a bad attitude” he added

“it's alright not the first time Nessie has gotten into it with another pup” Jimmy said

“she scrappy that one” Cas said with a laugh 

“where is she?” Lucifer asked

“upstairs she doesn't want to be bothered she's mad I assumed she started it” Jimmy said shaking his head

“I am going to take a hot bath hopefully help my shoulder, maybe Nessie is up to rub it for me” he added walking out of the room. 

“She's spoiled isn’t she?” Lucifer asked Cas “very but it's weird that's not what she's a brat about if you say no she can't have something at the store she's fine but the second he says no I wont pick you up she's not happy” he answered.

 

Jimmy went to the bedroom 

“Hey Ness you wanna take a bath with me?” Jimmy asked

“ you want me to?” she asked

“I wouldn't have asked” He said 

“yes” she said getting down off the bed, they walked into the bathroom  

“daddy why yous always think I start it?” Nessie asked 

“I didn't think you started it Ness, I just wanted to know what happened that's all” Jimmy said

“yous said it like you thought I start it” she said watching Jimmy fill the bathtub

“alright I am sorry can we please stop fighting about this?” Jimmy asked rubbing his shoulder 

“daddy you want me to rub it?” she asked 

“if you wouldn't mind, I really don't know what I did” he said

“it ok daddy I take care of you” she said.

“Thank you sweet pup” Jimmy said

“welcome daddy” Nessie said Jimmy helped her out of the tub wrapped them in towels and went back to the room,

“what dress do you want to wear to dinner?” Jimmy Asked

“da blue one” Nessie said 

“you always look so pretty in blue!” Jimmy said smiling at Nessie, they made their way back down to the front room 

“feeling better?” Cas asked

“yeah actually!” Jimmy said.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Daddy, daddy wake up! Wake up!” Nessie said bouncing on the bed 

 

“go back to sleep Ness, please it’s too early!” Jimmy said rolling over and pulling Nessie so she was squished against him 

 

“ow daddy yous smushed me!” She said pushing his arm off, 

 

“baby what time is it?” Jimmy asked not opening his eyes

 

“it say 0 5 3 5” Nessie said

 

“ok is Cas and Dean up?” Jimmy asked 

 

“umm I go check!” She said jumping off the bed and running out the door, she came running back in a few minutes later

 

“daddy Cas yell at me!” She said crossing her arms and pouting Dean came running in 

 

“daddy says yous in big trouble!” Dean said hopping up on the bed.

 

“Why’s I big trouble I only open door?” She said Dean shrugged

 

“daddy get up, I wanna open my presents!” Nessie said shaking him. 

 

Jimmy grabbed her and tickled her 

 

“ok come on let’s get Cas!” Jimmy said leading the pups back to Cas’ room 

 

“very quiet” jimmy said opening than door Jimmy jumped on bed

 

“Cassie! Cassie!” He said jumping up and down

 

“go away!” Cas said sweating at him

 

“there are two very excite pups who want to open their presents!” Jimmy said

 

“mmmmm fine! Is anyone else up yet?” Cas said

 

“I don't know brother we decided to bug you first, now Luci or Gabe?” Jimmy asked 

 

“gabe!” They said together they picked up their pups and snuck down the Gabriel’s room

 

“just like daddy said before quiet we got this!” Jimmy said opening Gabriel’s door Michael looked Cas and jimmy put their fingers to their lips

 

“WAKE UP!” Cas yelled Gabriel fell out of the bed 

 

“son of bitch!” He yelled

 

“come on!” Jimmy said laughing

 

“ups?” Michael asked Jimmy 

 

“of course!” Jimmy said 

 

“hey dats my daddy!” Nessie said

 

“Nessie you can share it’s Christmas!” Jimmy said 

 

“no! Yous mine!” She said 

 

“Nessie I’ll carry you” Gabriel said 

 

“otay” she said looking at Jimmy

 

“Ness” he said she turned away 

 

“great!” He said following Gabriel our to wake up Lucifer

 

“I got this” Gabriel said setting Nessie down 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Gabriel yelled sending Lucifer and Abby flipping out of the bed 

 

“dam it! Gabriel” He said standing up

 

“that’s not funny, Abby are you alright?” Luci asked 

 

“yes” she said “come on!” Dean said pullinging Cas’ hand 

 

“alright we are going we are going” Cas said. 

 

The living room was decorated with wreaths and the tree with lights and ornaments, presents wrapped with bows. There were stockings with everyone’s names, Naomi and Zachariah were sitting in the living room, 

 

“what took you guys so long?” Naomi asked 

 

“daddy didn’t wanna get up!” Dean said Cas laughed, Gabriel set Nessie down

 

“daddy ups!” She said looking at Jimmy

 

“hang on Ness!” He said

 

“Why yous being mean?” She asked Jimmy slumped his shoulders

 

“baby I’m not, I’m sorry you don’t normally have to share me but today just for a bit ok?” He said 

 

“I wanna open presents!” Dean said tugging on Cas’ arm

 

“ok baby!” Cas said sitting down, 

 

“Alright pups and kitty’s first!” Naomi said handing out the stockings to Anna and Michael first, than Nessie and Dean and Abby 

 

“look Daddy!” Dean said holding up ball, 

 

“what else is in there?” Cas asked 

 

“umm candy, and more toys!” Dean said excited 

 

“Ness what did you get!?” Jimmy asked 

 

“same as Dean!” She said setting it to the side 

 

“I don’t think so, I think there’s a very special something in the bottom!” Jimmy said sitting in the floor  next to her, 

 

“no I look, candy, ball and toys!” Nessie said 

 

“sweetheart just dump it out!” Jimmy said grabbing the stocking and dumping it out 

 

“daddy!” Nessie cried 

 

“here” he said handing her a little box 

 

“what dis?” She asked climbing into jimmy’s lap 

 

“open it silly!” Jimmy said. Nessie opened the box it was a new collar,

 

“daddy pretty!” She said the collar was a purple with diamonds embedded around the outsides with

 

“property of J.Novak” embroidered around it 

 

“thank you daddy!” She said handing it to him

 

“James, that seem a bit extravagant she’s still a baby!” Naomi said

 

“she’ll be fine” Jimmy said 

 

“can we open presents now?” Gabriel asked Naomi handed out the presents, 

 

Dean got lots of new toys and some new clothes he also got a new collar not as extravagant as Nessie’s but still fancy with “property of C.Novak” embroidered around it and a small emerald on it. 

 

“Daddy look!” Nessie said holding up her new dress from Cas 

 

“that’s very pretty!” Jimmy said 

 

“daddy you like yous present?” Dean asked Cas

 

“yeah baby I love it! He said

 

“Donna help us!” Dean said they had made salt dough ornaments of their hands and painted them for everyone

 

“this is awesome! Thank you guys it was very thoughtful to include everyone” Gabriel said “welcome!” They said together

 

Michael and Anna got new kitty toys and clothes Abby got new toys, 

 

“yous no like dress?” Nessie asked see they Abby got pants

 

“no, I no like dress!” She said still mad that Nessie bit her leg, 

 

“who wants hot cocoa and some breakfast?” Zach asked everyone was hungry 

 

“make sure Nessie’s is milk free!” Jimmy reminded the staff 

 

“yes, sir!” He said walking back to the kitchen,

 

“daddy can we play outside?” Nessie asked it had snowed the night before 

 

“later!” Jimmy said looking at a new tablet Cas had gotten him, 

 

“wuv you!” Nessie said 

 

“love you too, Ness!” He said still distracted she sighed jimmy had been distracted the past couple of days not pay as much attention to Nessie as he normally did. 

 

Dean and Abby were rolling a ball back and forth, Anna and Michael was playing in her new cat tree that Zachariah had put together for her, Nessie was playing with her new dollies, the adults were playing with the new stuff they got no one noticed Nessie leave the room, someone had left the porch doors open facing the forest, Cas looked up from what he was doing 

 

“Where’s Nessie?” He asked 

 

“I do not know she was just here!” Jimmy said 

 

“Dean where did sissy go?” Cas asked 

 

“i don’t know!” He said shrugging everyone got up and started calling her name

 

“Who left the door open?” Zachariah yelled 

 

“you don’t think?” Naomi asked “yeah I do think!” Zachariah said going to grab his shoes and jacket, he got the boys and told everyone else to stay put in case she came home. 

 

“Dam it, this is all my fault I haven’t been paying as much attention to her!” Jimmy said following Cas 

 

“Jimmy it’s not this morning yeah but she wanted to go outside anyways!” Cas said they walked further into the forest, Nessie had gotten herself tangled in some blackberry bushes, she was a crying mess yelling for her daddy, 

 

“do you hear that!?” Lucifer asked Gabriel 

 

“hear what!?” He asked 

 

“listen!” He said “she’s down there!”

 

Gabriel said pointing down the side of a small hill 

 

“help!” She said when she saw them

 

“we are coming!” Lucifer said Gabriel called Jimmy

 

“Alright I’m gonna untangle you ok?” He said Nessie nodded her little hands were all cut up from trying to do it herself. 

 

**“** I want daddy!” Nessie said snuggled close to Lucifer as he climbed back up the hill 

 

“ I know, why were you out here” he asked 

 

“I saw pretty red bird, I follow!”’she said Lucifer nodded knowing all too well how curious puppies are, 

 

“oh Nessie I was so worried!” Jimmy said taking her from Lucifer 

 

“tank uncle luc” She said

 

“you’re welcome sweetheart” he said patting her on the head

 

“what happened? Why did you leave the house?” Jimmy asked wrapping a blanket around her 

 

“I saw pretty red bird, I try tell you, yous say top so I follow da bird and fall down and got stuck!” She said 

 

“well will talk about this more when we get back!” Jimmy said Nessie nodded. 

 

They all walked to the house jimmy was angry that Nessie has just wondered out but he was mad at himself too it had been awhile since he had established his dominance with her since Zachariah forced himself on her she needed it, 

 

“is she ok!” Naomi asked

 

“yeah she’s alright!” Jimmy said heading upstairs 

 

“what the hell?” He asked dropping her on the bed

 

“I try’s tell you, yous say top, yous ignore me all time now!” She said pouting “yous no like me anymore? Yous no touch me, yous no let me drink yous say top! Be good girl go sleep!” She added 

 

“so this is my fault?” Jimmy asked 

 

“yes!” Nessie said 

 

“how I know what yous want you no pay attention?” She said eyes filling with tears 

 

“I’m sorry I know you need me, I just thought that you were being silly, come here!” He said climbing on the bed Nessie snuggled next to him

 

“daddy I sorry!” She said

 

“it’s more my fault than anything you have done baby!” Jimmy said kissing her on the head, 

 

“daddy I want kiss!” She said Jimmy smiled and kissed her on the mouth she sighed happy 

 

“wuv you!”

 

“I love you too baby, do you want to drink from me and daddy touch you?” Jimmy asked

 

“yes!” She answered. 

 

Cas went up to check on Jimmy and Nessie, he cracked the door open and smiled when he saw them being intimate, he went back downstairs 

 

“are they alright!?” Zachariah asked

 

“they will be, you screwed up their whole relationship with that shit you pulled!” Cas said staring at his father

 

“what!?” Zachariah said

 

“look they have this dynamic that’s outside of how people normally treats their pups, he treats her like his girlfriend or wife you need to respect their dynamic I know you have an opinion and what happened happened but just leave them alone!” Cas said, 

 

“Castiel you are being just as dramatic as James” Naomi said 

 

“Mother just watch when they come back down, you’ll see but don’t say anything!”

Cas said

 

“fine” they both answered 

 

“Daddy, I feel better!” Nessie said cuddling next to Jimmy

 

“I’m so happy baby!” He answered smiling 

 

“hungry daddy!” She said

 

“alright let's get dressed!” He said 

 

“I wear dress daddy Cas got me!” She said 

 

“of course, it’s so pretty matches your new collar!” Jimmy said pulling on his underwear. 

 

_ “They won’t know what hit em” Cole said to Gordon “what about the pups?” Gordon asked “we are taking them, they will be big money to sell!” Cole said “alright” “hey watch the girl she bites!” Cole said.  _

 

Jimmy and Nessie went to the kitchen to get some food, “are you guys good?” Cas asked with a smile “yeah really good actually!” Jimmy said smiling, they heard guns grabbed their pups and hit the ground, they could hear their mom screaming “stay down!” Cas yelled covering Dean it stopped. “What the fuck is going?” Lucifer yelled crawling across the floor with Abby, “I don’t know!” Jimmy said. They busted through the front door the maid tried to stop them Cole knocked her out, “where are they?” He yelled at another one “in the kitchen” she said shaking, “Nessie, Dean hide in the cabinet and do not come out until we get you ok?” Jimmy whispered putting the pups in cabinet. Nessie and Dean huddled together scared. 

 

“Where the fuck are they?” Gordon asked “I don’t know!” Zachariah said “what do you want?” He asked “Castiel and Jimmy where are they and those pups!” Cole yelled “I’m right here!” Cas said “daddy!” Dean whispered Nessie covered his mouth “you shot me in both legs!” Cole yelled “you raped Nessie and Dean!” Cas yelled “you can’t rape a pup that’s what they are for!” Cole yelled “you can if they aren’t yours! I should have just let Jimmy shoot you in the head!” Cas said, “where are the pups?” Cole yelled “not here!” Cas said “sent them into the woods to wait for us!” He said “where!?” He said “there’s a cabin about a mile down the road we sent them all, but don’t forget Nessie bites!” Cas said with a laugh, “thank you!” Cole said shooting Cas in the leg, Dean almost jumped out but Nessie grabbed him “no!” She whispered Cas was rolling on the floor “son of bitch!” Cas yelled it was not the first time he had been shot but holy shit did it hurt! 

 

Jimmy saw Cole leave he was face to face with Gordon, “where are the pups!?” Gordon asked “not here we sent them down the road to a cabin, please don’t shoot me!” Jimmy said in a pleading voice “we have money I’ll pay you what you want!” Jimmy said “2 million” Gordon said “and I’ll leave right now” he added “deal! I’ll have it in an hour!” Jimmy said pulling out his phone “yeah get me 2, yeah that’s what I said! Now!” Jimmy yelled “I'll leave when I get my money, I’m hungry are you?” Gordon said walking towards the kitchen Jimmy smiles following “your really fucking stupid!” Jimmy said pulling out his gun and shooting Gorgon in the head, “Cas!”

He yelled “I’m alright!” He said “he fucking shot me!” Cas said “yeah I know Where’s Cole?” Jimmy asked “sent him down the road everyone else ok?” Cas asked “I don’t know” Jimmy said. 

 

Everyone made their way into the kitchen with the kittens and pups, “Castiel!” Naomi cried “I’m alright mom! Dean! Nessie you can come out!” Cas said, the ambulance showed Dean whined as they loaded Cas up, Jimmy put the pups in the car and followed. 

 

_ “I'm going to fucking kill all of them if they aren't here” Cole said to himself, walking in the snow it started up again falling harder by the minute Cole was not dressed for the weather if he didn't get to the cabin soon he would freeze, he finally came upon a cabin with the lights on he opened the door but he wasn't greeted by two pups he was a man with a gun! _

  
  


When they got to the hospital they took Cas back to surgery to remove the bullet, 

 

“the police are on their way” Lucifer said 

 

“who were those people?” Zachariah asked

“I don't know” Jimmy said snuggling Dean who was whining Nessie was sitting on the chair next to Gabriel wo was comforting her

“he’ll be ok Dean” Jimmy said rubbing his ears

“I worry” Dean said “I know sweetheart such a sweet boy” Jimmy said 

“sit with Nessie, I'm gonna go check in with the nurse!” Jimmy said sitting him down with his sister she wrapped her arms around him. 

“How much longer?” Jimmy asked

“not much longer, they are taking him to recovery” the nurse said

“thank you” jimmy said.

 

“Mr. Novak I have a few questions for you” the detective said 

“sure but I need to get my pup and her brother they are both very upset” Jimmy said 

“yes of course” the detective said Jimmy picked Nessie and snuggled her

“Mr Novak are you aware that Cole Trenton was killed tonight?” he asked

“no but he is the one who broke in and shot my brother” Jimmy said Nessie and Dean both whined

“it's alright daddy will be alright” jimmy said comforting them 

“and why would he do that?” he asked

“We fired him, he was supposed to watch our pups for a few hours when we returned home we found poor Dean here chained to the table with a gag in his mouth and he was forcing my sweet girl her to blow him, when she refused he hurt her and forced his way in anyways, we only had them for a day poor Nessie was so sick after” Jimmy said Nessie let a tear fall,

“i'm sorry that happened, and today was revenge for being fired” he asked

“i guess I mean who does this on christmas of all days!” Jimmy said 

“and the other man?” he asked 

“i don't know him but I did shoot him when he raised his gun at me I have a permit to carry if you’d like to see” Jimmy said 

“it's alright princess” jimmy whispered when Nessie whined a bit

“and the pups where were they?” The detective asked “we hid them in a cabinet, told them to stay until we came and got them!” Jimmy said

“Dow daddy!” Nessie said he set her down next to Dean, she snuggled next to her brother. 

 

“You can see him now!” The nurse said 

“excuse me but I have a very worried pup to take to his daddy” Jimmy said picking Dean up

“of course!” He said Jimmy took Nessie Hands and they went to find Cas, they walked in the room

“hey” Cas said

“daddy I so worried” Dean said

“I know baby but i'm ok now!” Cas said smiling holding open his arms

“careful” Jimmy said setting Dean down, Dean carefully crawled into Cas’ arms, 

“I’m sorry but I need to asked you some questions too!” The detective said

“ok I don’t know how helpful I’ll be!” Cas said petting Dean kissing the top of his head 

“did you know Cole Trenton was killed tonight?” He asked

“no I had no idea!” Cas said

“and tonight what happened?” He asked 

“I’m not sure I heard gunshots and than yelling I told Nessie and Dean to hide, um and than Cole came into the kitchen yelling about where are they I told him we sent them into the woods to a cabin” Cas said 

“and Cole worked for you?” He asked

“yes but we fired him when he forced himself on Nessie and had Dean chained to the table, Nessie was so sick after!” Cas said looking at her 

“come here!” He said holding out his arms jimmy sat her down next to Dean in Cas lap, 

“and the other guy?” He asked 

“I never saw anyone else only Cole” Cas said

“did you know anyone would be at the cabin?” He asked 

“no, I figured by the time he got there he would get snowed in give us time to get out of the house!” Cas said whining Dean whined

“I’m done, seem pretty open and shut!” Detective said leaving. 

 

“You too better talk, now!” Lucifer said

“pay back for firing him he was trying to take Dean and Nessie!” Jimmy said

“shit! Moms a wreck, Dad’s pissed and Abbadon is scared! Gabriel is making jokes as usual!” He said

“we are sorry, we had no idea!” Jimmy said 

“I’ll go talk to them, come on Ness” He said picking her up, Lucifer followed Jimmy out. 

 

“Daddy yous ok?” Dean asked

 

“yeah baby I’m ok!” Cas said kissing him, 

“you were a very good boy, staying put where I said to!” Cas praises him 

“I so scared!” Dean said

“but we are all ok now!” Cas said 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas was finally released from the hospital and they headed home he could spend anymore time at his parents house, he was walking with a cane for a few months but that was fine he had Dean, Nessie and Jimmy to help him out. Donna made sure he everything he needed while he was home so he didn't have to get up. He was finally cleared to go back to work and much to Cas’ relief he was bored and a bit of a control freak. Jimmy took Nessie into his office she was walking around like she does making sure no one had been in his office when Jo came in and asked what they wanted for lunch,

 

“Daddy I please go with Jo I bored” Nessie said 

“If it's ok with Jo” Jimmy said 

 

“Of course she can come with me, I would love the company” Jo said smiling she go Nessies leash and coat from Jimmy and headed out.

 

There was a cafe not to far from the office that they liked and were more than happy to make sure Nessies allergies were watched out for,

 

“Pretty pup, how much?” the big guy asked 

 

“She's not for sale” Jo said pulling Nessie closer to her 

 

“Same shed fetch a pretty penny” he said 

 

“Like I said her Daddy loves her very much” Jo said 

 

They guy snatched Nessies leash and pulled Jo and Nessie pulled back another man stepped in trying to help Jo but the man pulled and Nessie fell on him he grabbed her and ran out, Jo was a mess running a screaming for someone to stop him that was her pup he was taking but everyone just moved out of the way, the cafe called Jimmy to let him know what happened, Jo was a mess crying tell Jimmy how sorry she was as the medic checked her hands that had burns and blisters from fighting for Nessie, the whole cafe backed Jo story. Cas was on the phone with his contacts and the police putting out a reward for her to be returned safely.

 

“Cas what if they hurt her?’ Jimmy said pacing waiting for the police to get don't talking to Jo, 

 

“We will find her and we will hurt those who took her” Cas said 

 

“Can we get a description?” the officer said  

 

“Yes, she's not very tall about 2 feet maybe, 35lbs, dark blonde fur with black tips on her ears and tail” Jimmy said 

 

“What was she wearing?’ the officer asked 

 

“A blue dress it's fluffy and brushes the top of her feet, blue shoes and a white coat, purple collar with diamonds and my name one it with all our information” he said 

 

“She also has a lot of food allergies dairy is a big” Cas said 

 

The officer nodded and wrote it all down letting them know they would be in touch.

 

“Jimmy we will find her” Cas said Dean was whining worried about his sister.

The man was big and mean threw Nessie in the back of the van, there were a few other pups in the van that were clothed and shaking, Nessie was scared but she knew that Jimmy would find her. They drove for what seemed like forever to Nessie, it was bright when the door was opened the man grabbed all the leashes and pulled,

 

“Yous no pull I coming” Nessie said getting out of the van 

 

“Shut up” the man said

 

“My Daddy gonna shoot yous” she said 

 

The man ignored her and dragged the pups into the house, Nessie looked around she knew this place it was Uncle Gabriel’s house he used when he was home, she didn't say anything 

 

“Roy you got more” the other man addressed the man who pup napped Nessie

 

“Ya this one likes to talk thinks he daddy's gonna shot me” he said laughing 

 

“My daddy  Jimmy Novak” Nessie said smiling when they both froze and looked at each other

 

“You stole a Novak pup! Are you stupid?’ 

 

“I didn't stop to read the collar Bob” Roy said 

 

“Keep her separate, they will pay to get her back” Bob said taking Nessies leash nad leading her in the house

 

“Uncle Gabriel knows you here?” Nessie asked sitting in a chair Bob patted 

 

“Just shut up and sit there” he said she sighed and tried to unclip her leash  

 

The TV was on and a news report interrupted the movie that was on 

 

_ “We have breaking news Nessie Novak beloved pup of millionaire and owner of Novak advertising James Novak was pup napped this afternoon, she is small blonde with black tips on her ears and tail and blue dress with a white coat she was last seen with Mr. Novak's assistant when she was stolen! Please be advised that Nessie does have allergies and requires medication. The Novaks are offering one hundred thousand dollars for her safe return” _

 

“See told you they would pay for her, next time don't steal the high class pups they draw too much attention” Bob said to Roy when they turned around she was gone and the door was open, 

 

“Find her!” Bob yelled

 

Nessie ran as fast as she could trying not to fall do after all she didn't need to run she was carried everywhere she was a spoiled pup, she saw a store and ran inside 

 

“Excuse me, can yous call my daddy?” she asked 

 

“You're the pup on the news” the clerk said 

 

“Yes, call my daddy please, he number on here” she said showing her collar the clerk called Jimmy they didn't need to wait to long for him to show up.

 

Jimmy ran in to scooped Nessie up 

 

“Daddy I know where they are” she said “I tell man yous shoot him”

 

“Show me” Jimmy said taking her to the car where Cas and Dean were waiting Balthazar paid the clerk and than got in the car

 

“Days at uncle Gabriel's” she said Dean was wrapped around her hugging his sister tight

 

“How you get away?” Dean asked 

 

“Day stupid heads no paying attention, left door open” Nessie said “lots of pup day steal”

 

Balthazar pulled up to the house everyone was running around shouting about finding Nessie 

 

“Come on Nessie show me who took you” Jimmy said checking his gun Cas did the same helping Dean out of the car 

 

No one seemed to notice them as they walked in the house Nessie sniffed and than pointed to the man who took her,

 

“Oh shit!” they heard from behind them 

 

“Nessie, Dean cover your ears” Cas said they did as they were told Cas shot Bob in the leg 

 

“Why did you shot me?’ Bob asked 

 

“That was for my brother, and Nessie” Cas said 

 

“I didn't know,” Roy said

 

Nessie looked at Jimmy and smiled he pulled the trigger shot him in the shoulder

 

“You missed” Roy said 

 

“No I'm just getting started” Jimmy said 

 

“Told you” Nessie said smiling 

 

“Don't tease the man, go find the other pups with Uncle Balthazar ok” Cas said Dean followed Nessie

 

Jimmy grabbed Roy and tied him to a chair while Cas took care of Bob,

 

“Just the two of you?” Cas asked 

 

“Sure” Bob said Cas punched him it made his eyes water but that was all

 

“Yes it's just the two of us” Roy said 

 

“If you are lying I will draw this out more I do enjoy torture” Jimmy said 

 

“Daddy we gots all the pups” Nessie said walking into the room 

 

“Good sweetheart, now did he hurt you?” Jimmy asked kneeling in front of her 

 

“A wittle he threw me in da van, tell me shut up den pull me out” she said “my coat dirty see” she said pointing 

 

“We can get your coat cleaned” he said kissing the top of her head, she looked towards the door

 

‘Someone coming” she said growling 

 

“What the Fuck…” he said seeing Bob and Roy tied to chairs 

 

“Who are you?” Cas asked Raising his gun Nessie hid behind Jimmy's leg

 

“I'm Gabriel Novak who the Fuck are you?” he said 

 

“Yous no Gabriel” Nessie said 

 

“How would you know?” he said 

 

“He is our brother” Jimmy said shooting him, Nessie whined at the bang of the gun shot it hurt her ears

 

“I'm so sorry sweetheart” Jimmy said picking her up and kissing her 

 

“Big bad James Novak, man I thought you were scary” Roy said laughing 

 

Nessei shook her head she knew what her daddy was capable of he took her along with him when they needed to get some information,

 

“Show him Daddy” she said wiggling out of his arms and standing next to Cas,

 

Jimmy punched him, Roy started laughing Jimmy punched him again pressed the muzzle of his gun to the joint in his shoulder, 

 

“Ness cover” he said before he fired this time Roy screamed Bob looked terrified 

 

“Boss we gotta go” Balthazar said Jimmy nodded Cas picked up Nessie and walked out with her.

 

Nessie and Dean snuggled together on the floor in the car on the drive home and fell asleep 

 

“He was so worried” Cas said 

 

“I was too, she's smart” Jimmy said 

 

“You taught her well boss” Balthazar said 

 

“Thanks I try to keep her safe” Jimmy said picking Nessie up and carrying her into the elevator.

  
  



End file.
